The Silent Partner
by SlytherinNinjaKnight
Summary: Evan Potter is dead, and the OotP is reeling. Harry Potter is the brother of the BWL, or is he? will be a slight crossover with Naruto. Will be rated M for language, violence, etc. Snape/Dumbledore bashing
1. Return to England

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from either the _Harry Potter_ or _Naruto_ universes are the property of their respective creators, JK Rowling and **Masashi Kishimoto. Evan Potter is mine and will be featured in some flashbacks and there might be some spells and jutsus that are mine, I'll post them at the end of the chapter in their English translations, mainly I'll take the English words and find the Japanese or Latin counterparts.****

A tall, hooded, man watched from the shadows of the woods as a troop of cloaked men and women walked slowly away from the gated cemetery. He saw a group of people huddled together; a tall thin man with a silvery beard and hair stood with a severe looking woman and a sallow skinned, black haired man, a few yards away a group of red heads were huddled around a man with unruly black hair and a petite woman with flowing red hair. A young woman with curly brown hair was also there, standing just off to the side of the group. Soon the group left, all huddled together as if to ward off the feelings of despair and hopelessness for their savior was dead, the Chosen One had been vanquished.

But for one man none of that mattered. For Evan Potter was dead and he was Harry Potter's little brother. And now he was dead, killed by Tom Riddle for the whole world to see. Voldemort, as Riddle was now known as, had beaten Evan in a spectacular duel on the grounds of Hogwarts.

The twenty-one year old Evan Potter had been Head Boy at Hogwarts, graduated third in his class at Hogwarts and first in his Auror graduate class but was killed by Voldemort.

Harry Potter stood over the grave of his just buried younger twin brother tears spilling down his cheeks. Falling to his knees, Harry gripped the headstone that read…

'**Here lies Evan Potter**

** July 31, 1980 – June 27, 2002**

** Loved by all,**

** Never shall we forget the sacrifice you made**

** In defense of the Light**'

Harry scowled at the inscription on the headstone. Pulling his wand from an inner pocket, Harry carved into the headstone the following words: '**And known by few**.'

"I knew I'd find you here," a soft feminine voice said from behind Harry. Whirling around, Harry found himself facing the brown haired young woman he had seen comforting the group of mourners earlier.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione Granger smiled as she knelt down next to him and pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I wasn't there for him Mione, my little brother. That bastard killed Evan and that other bastard set him up to die," Harry bawled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"Voldemort killed Evan because he thought that Evan was the Chosen One, a thought that Dumbledore pressed and expanded on," Harry hissed. "Dumbledore allowed Snape to relay the prophecy to Voldemort after he heard it from the bat lady. Dumbledore allowed the prophecy to be fulfilled and allowed Riddle to attack my family. Then when he proclaims Evan to be the Boy-Who-Lived, he put a target on Evan's back. And did Dumbledore help train Evan as he grew up? No, he just sat back and allowed my dad, Sirius and Remus to do all the work. Why wouldn't the only wizard Voldemort ever feared offer to help train the only person thought to be able to defeat Voldemort?"

"But everyone said that Dumbledore and Evan would disappear for hours during school, and Dumbledore would teach him advanced defense," Hermione said. Harry chuckled darkly.

"That wasn't Lord Lemon Drop," he said. "That was me and Evan in the Room of Requirement. We would practice for hours, from dinner until curfew, and sometimes past curfew." Harry had to stifle a laugh at Hermione's expression. "Come on Mione, you know that I was always better than Evan at Defense, I taught him everything I knew or that I could find. You remember all those spells and lesson plans that Evan came up with for the DA during our fifth year? Well, most of those I helped him make. I was Evan's silent partner in all of this. I followed you, Ron and Evan after the Stone in our first year, I helped Evan with the basilisk in our second and then in our fourth, I was Evan's informant during the Tournament."

"I helped him all those times but when he needed me the most, I failed my little brother," Harry said in anguish, tears spilling from his eyes, drenching Hermione's jumper.

"Oh Harry, you can't think like that," Hermione said, rubbing circles in Harry's heaving back. "Evan wouldn't want you to live with this guilt. You know that he would want to keep going."

"I know he would be, I just can't help feeling that if I had been there that day, I could have made a difference, watched his back and protected him or even beaten that slimy snake bastard for him."

"Harry, the prophecy said that…"

"Sod the prophecy, it didn't give a name. Evan and I both got scars that night, his was more visible, that bloody X on his cheek caused him nothing but trouble. No one could see past that scar to see the scared young man that everyone thought that was their only hope to defeat Voldemort."

Silence fell over the pair as the sun began to dip behind the mountains that cradled the valley of Hogwarts.

"I swear Hermione, I will see that monster dead, he's going to pay for what he did to my baby brother," Harry growled, his eyes were glowing with power.

Meanwhile up at the castle, the Order of the Phoenix was meeting in a room off the Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, looking over the Order with a concerned look. All around him lifeless eyes stared down at the table. Soft sobs could be heard coming from three red haired women in the corner; Lily Potter, Molly Weasley and Ginerva Weasley, the boy's mother, future mother-in-law and fiancé. The boy's father, James Potter, was sitting next to his wife with a face that made him look ancient, as did Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. All the Hogwarts professors in the Order were there: Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Hagrid, Septima Vector and Severus Snape. Over the years since Voldemort's return, the Order had grown considerably. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphodora Tonks, Amelia Bones and nearly half the Aurors at the Ministry had joined. Mad-Eye Moody was there as well. Most of the old crowd was there as well.

But the Order's real growth came from the younger generation. Evan Potter had inspired a majority of his classmates to take up the call, calling themselves the DA. Ron Weasley, Evan's best friend, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley twins, the Creevey brothers, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, the Patil twins, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchly and others. But there was one person conspicuously absent, Evan's other best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Where is Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm here Dumbledore," a woman's voice called from the back of the room. Dumbledore looked up, in the doorway, Hermione was framed.

"Ah welcome, now we can get started," Dumbledore said. "Now we all have suffered a grievous loss, however all is not lost."

"How can you say that, Evan Potter is dead! He was the one who was destined to defeat You-Know-Who. Without the Chosen One, what chance do we have?" an unknown Auror shouted from the back.

"Yes, but the prophecy named no one…" Dumbledore began but was cut off.

"But you did," a snide voice came from the shadows at the back of the room.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I believed that Evan was the one but I am only human and I can make mistakes. Now there were two…"

"Three," the voice cut in again.

"I'm sorry, but only two boys were specified by the prophecy; Evan Potter and Neville Longbottom."

"What about Evan's twin brother?" the voice said in a mocking tone.

"Harry, what about him?" James growled, pain lacing his voice. "The boy vanished once he graduated, we haven't heard from him since then. He's probably dead."

Harsh laughter filled the room at James' statement. "You think so little of your eldest son, don't you James Charles Potter?"

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said, getting to his feet. "Show yourself and we might be willing to talk?"

"Oh the mighty Albus Dumbledore wants to talk, well just so you know, I have nothing to talk to you about old man," the voice growled. "You took the person I most cherished in this world and turned him into your precious little weapon."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore roared. "Show yourself!"

"You must need your eyes checked, I've been sitting here the entire time," the voice chuckled.

Dumbledore spun around, hand reaching for his wand but froze when he heard the voice growl, "Looking for this?"

An outstretched hand was holding Dumbledore's wand. There came a great rustle as everyone dove for his or her own wands but they all came up empty.

"I believe these are the wands you're looking for," the voice said with a hint of amusement. Hermione and the other more muggle-knowledgeable magicals had to stifle snorts at the twist of the famous movie quote.

"I demand that you remove your hood and return our wands," Dumbledore growled, his aura growing. Quite a few people nearby began to shrink back, though the man in Dumbledore's seat looked utterly calm.

"Oh well, if Dumbledore demands it, then I must obey," the man chuckled. "Here then."

With a wave of his hand, all the wands were sent back to their owners, with the exception of Dumbledore's.

"May I have my wand back?" Dumbledore said, changing tactics and using his best grandfatherly voice.

"You must think me a fool if I would just hand over the Elder Wand Lord Lemon Drop," the man snapped, an eerie green glow coming from under his hood. The room seemingly became devoid of air at this announcement. "You know, if you had given this to Evan before he fought Voldemort, maybe he would have won," the man said in a contemplative tone. Dumbledore paled.

"WHAT!" a high-pitched screech came from the other side of the room. It was Lily Potter. "If my baby had had that wand, he'd still be alive!"

"Not really sure," the man said. "But an unbeatable wand sure could have come in handy for the Chosen One, don't you think Dumbledore?"

All eyes turned on the Headmaster.

"I couldn't have just given Evan the Wand, it must be won from its previous master," Dumbledore said quickly.

"You mean like I just did Albus," the man retorted. "I mean you'd think that for the 'Greater Good' you would allow your protégée every advantage against Tommy boy."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore bellowed, trying to restore order.

"I am the new master of the Elder Wand," the man said slyly, which only infuriated the old man more. "But since you asked so nicely."

The man rose to his feet and lowered his hood. Unruly black hair fell to his neck, like a mane, while rimless round glasses framed piercing green eyes. A smirk graced the man's lips as he looked around the room at the faces. Most wore either confusion of lingering anger from his antics. But four faces showed complete and utter disbelief while another wore a grin of amusement.

"Harry," Lily Potter whispered, the sound barely carrying over the room.

"Hello Mum, Dad," Harry said. The two Potters surged from their seats and embraced him.

"Harry!" they cried. Sirius and Lupin soon followed. The five-person embrace was broken when someone cleared his throat. It was of course Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy."

"I was, and never will be, your boy Albus," Harry snarled, his eyes flashing. "If it wasn't for your pettiness and arrogance, I might still have my baby brother here."

"Harry, where have you been?" Lily asked.

"You vanished after graduation and no one could find or reach you, we thought that you were dead," James said.

"Well, actually two, now only one person knew how to contact me while I was hunting," Harry said sheepishly.

"Who?" several people asked.

"Hermione knew, as she was the one who performed the charm to hide me, and Evan," Harry finished thickly. Many heads turned toward Hermione.

"Don't bother, she was under oath to tell no one how to contact me," Harry said. "That reminds me, I, Harry James Potter, release Hermione Jean Granger from her oath."

A flash of light illuminated Hermione signaling that the oath had been undone.

"Why would you do something like that?" Lily asked in astonishment.

"I had to make sure that Voldemort didn't get wind of what I was doing," Harry said easily.

"And what exactly were you hunting Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Mr. Potter to you Professor," Harry growled. "And I was hunting various objects of historical value that had been desecrated in a manner most foul."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide at this pronouncement.

"So you have an idea of what I'm talking about? How many others do aside from Hermione and Ron Weasley?" Harry said.

"What's he talking about?" Ron said stupidly before realizing. "How do you know about the.."

Ron was suddenly cut off, his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Weasley, but I can't have you blurting that out, we don't know who else is listening?" Dumbledore said.

"What Dumbledore, you don't trust your friends and colleagues enough to tell them the secret of how Voldemort keeps coming back?" Harry said innocently.

"What's he talking about Albus?" Minerva McGonagall said. "You know why You-Who-Know didn't die all those years ago?"

"Oh, he's known since at least my second year," Harry said brightly.

"Harry, I really don't think that this is the best place to discuss this," Dumbledore pleaded.

"I thought I told you that my name is Mr. Potter," Harry growled. "And don't worry about it, I trust everyone in this room, well aside from you Headmaster, but if you'd like I can cast a confidentially charm on the room to make sure that on one can talk about this apart to the other people in this room."

"Why don't you trust the Headmaster Harry?" Molly Weasley said. "He deserves your trust and respect."

"Trust and respect must be earned through the person's actions and it is not something that I hand out lightly," Harry said. "And besides if you knew half of what I do, you wouldn't trust this old goat as far you could throw him."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"How about we all take a seat and let me tell you a story about a man who thought that he knew everything and wouldn't let someone dissuade him otherwise," Harry said, sitting once more in the chair at the head of the table. Everyone sat, transfixed by Harry's tone and gaze.

**A/N: Please R&R this, it's only my second story. The first couple of chapters might be a little slow but bare with me. Thanks**


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from the _Harry Potter_ and _Naruto_ universes are the property of JK Rowling and **Masashi Kishimoto. I will have some spells or jutsus that are my own, mainly I'll be taking the English words and translating them into Latin or Japanese. I'm not making any money on this, just having some fun playing with Rowling and Kishimoto's creations.****

"I don't have time for this foolishness," Severus Snape sneered as he stood.

"You're not going anywhere Death Eater," Harry snapped. "And besides our story begins with you as a major character. I'm sure you won't want to miss that."

Harry pinned Snape with a glare that would have given a basilisk a run for its money. Snape felt sweat bead on the back of his neck as he silently sat down. Most people in the room exchanged a glance, they had never seen anyone silence the hated Potions Professor with just a look other than the Headmaster.

Turning back to the group, Harry steepled his fingers in an excellent impression of the Headmaster.

"Now then, our story begins, this is a bit cliché, but hey, nearly 23 years ago on a dark and stormy night in Hogsmeade. Our esteemed Headmaster was late for an interview with a prospective teacher for the art of Divination. He met the woman, a Sybill Trelawney, at the Hog's Head Pub. During the interview, it quickly became apparent that the woman had no business teaching. Dumbledore had just risen to leave when Trelawney suddenly had a fit. And she produced the prophecy that loomed over Evan for his entire life."

"However, Dumbledore wasn't the only person to overhear the prophecy was he Severus?" Harry growled. Both Dumbledore and Snape paled. Around them, the Order sat transfixed.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Lily asked.

"You all didn't know that Snivellus here overheard Dumbledore getting the prophecy that night? That Dumbledore knew that he had been overheard but allowed Snape to relay the first part of the Prophecy to Voldemort," Harry sneered at the two men.

There was instant uproar at this, but mostly it came from the Potter clan, including Sirius, Remus and Weasleys. In a flash, eight wands were directed at Dumbledore and Snape. A golden shield sprang up in front of the two men, as well as chains strapping them to their chains.

"None of that," Harry said, lowering his wand. "Now I know that many of you would love to give the Headmaster and Snape a piece of your minds but I ask that you wait until the end of the story. Then we'll find an appropriated punishment for them."

The venom in Harry's voice gave pause to the Order members that had curses dancing upon their lips. Wands were lowered and stowed, but the two men were still transfixed by murderous glares.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Now, with the Prophecy now in play, all Dumbledore needed were his pawns, the child that would become the Chosen One. Enter Evan, Neville and myself. Luckily for Lemon Drop, our families were in the Order already and were convinced to go into hiding. I do find it interesting that Augusta Longbottom, who was the Longbottoms' Secret Keeper, was made to make an Unbreakable Vow to not betray her family, while Pettigrew didn't."

"Albus told us that the Vow was unnecessary and that we should trust out friends," Lily said.

"Really?" Harry said. "How convenient. Now you all know what happened that night. How Riddle showed up and tried to kill Evan and myself, and how we both gained permanent reminders of that night."

"That's not true, only Evan had a curse scar," Ron blurted out.

"False, Evan just had one in an easily visible place, his cheek," Harry scowled, brushing aside his bangs and reveling a thin scar in the shape of a lighting bolt.

"That's impossible, when I examined you two that night Evan had the scar and his magical core was suffering from exhaustion," Dumbledore cried. "You were surrounded by debris from the attack, that scar is nothing more than a cut caused by falling wood."

"Dumbledore, be quiet and listen," Harry barked. "My scar is no fraud and if you had thought things through, you would have tested us away from a festering whirlpool of dark magic. All that magic hanging around would have messed up your readings."

Albus looked stunned at this revelation.

"I always said that magicals have no common sense, they're too caught up in their own infallibility to think that they're wrong," Hermione said. Harry grinned.

"And of course a fifteen-month old child would be suffering from magical exhaustion after somehow rebounding an unblockable curse," Harry snarled.

"Harry, are you saying that you were the one that blocked the Killing Curse?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know now I did it, Voldemort was deciding on who to curse first, and when he choose Evan, it just happened. Something pulled me in front of Evan, just as Riddle let his curse fly. I'd like to think of it as brotherly instinct, I couldn't let anything hurt my baby brother. It was my responsibility as the oldest."

"I told you that on your first birthday," James said, awe in his voice. "I wasn't really talking to anyone but I was holding you when I said, 'It's the older brother's responsibility to protect his younger brother.' I can't believe that you remember that."

Harry gave his father a watery smile. "I tried to but I ended up failing to protect Evan from two monsters."

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Obviously he's talking about You-Know-Who…" Fred Weasley said.

"If you aren't going to say Voldemort, at least call him Riddle, it really pissed him off," Harry said, grinning but with an undercurrent of deadly seriousness.

"Maybe you do, but I don't have the stones to make You-Know-Who mad," George said. Harry burst out laughing at this. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, except Hermione, who was hiding her own amusement.

"Man I missed you guys. Glad Evan's winnings have been put to good work," Harry said, his body still shuddering with laughter.

"Who's the second monster you're talking about?" Ron demanded. Harry turned toward Dumbledore. Uproar met this.

"Are you mad? Dumbledore isn't a monster, he's the greatest wizard of all time," Ron screamed, his face as red as his hair.

"No, Merlin was. But that's off topic, like I said earlier if you knew what I do, you'd say that Dumbledore is not as Light as he wants you to think. Albus has done quite a few things that would shock you. He's not evil like Voldemort, but he is a conniving, meddling bastard who thinks he knows everything and he's always right, no matter what anyone says. He's got a God complex, thinking him and him alone can decide the fate of the wizarding world."

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't you find it interesting that Voldemort is still around even though Dumbledore taught him when he was at Hogwarts. Wasn't Dumbledore the only one Voldemort ever feared, then why didn't he squash Riddle like a bug?"

"But Evan was the Chosen One, the one prophesized to beat You-Know-Who," a nameless Auror cried.

"The prophecy wasn't made until 1980, Voldemort had been around for nearly 40 years before. Can you answer that question Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Riddle vanished after graduating, and in the aftermath of the Grindlewald war, the magical world needed guidance. And when Riddle returned as Voldemort, it was all I could do to try and contain him. He had grown so powerful that I couldn't beat him," Dumbledore admitted. Even Harry was taken aback at this revelation.

"If Dumbledore can't beat You-Know-Who, and Evan's dead, who's going to stop You-Know-Who?" an Auror in the crowd asked.

"I find it interesting that you said 'stop Voldemort' not kill him?" Harry asked.

"But you can't kill him?" gasped Molly Weasley.

"And why not?"

"Killing is Dark, if you kill You-Know-Who, you'll be lowering yourself to their level," Molly said. Harsh laughter billowed from Harry at this.

"Killing isn't Dark, murder is," Harry said.

"What's the difference?" someone asked.

"Murder is done for gain, for power, for pleasure. If you were fighting a Death Eater and you hit them with a severing charm that caused the Death Eater to bleed to death, would you call that murder? I'd call it self-defense. Death Eaters don't feel anything except for pleasure when they kill, if you feel guilty about taking a life, then you are not Dark. The Death Eaters aren't going to pull any punches when it comes to fighting, they're going to try and kill you. And besides, magic isn't separated into Light or Dark, its just magic. Light and Dark magic come from the intent of the caster, rather than magic itself."

"You're bloody insane," Ron bellowed. "Dark magic is evil. The Unforgivables are evil."

"Ok, let's say I levitated you 100 feet into the air and then let you drop, what's the difference between doing that and using the Killing Curse? You're dead either way."

"But you used the Killing Curse, that's Dark magic, its evil."

"All right, we're getting nowhere with the red-head whose thicker than a concussed troll. What if you knew someone who was deathly ill and in terrible pain, and that person was begging to die, would you use the AK to ease their pain? All three Unforgivables were originally used for medical purposes," Harry said.

The room exploded in noise as nearly everyone cried out in shock. Just then a firecracker boomed over the noise. "It's true," Hermione said.

"Hermione, how can you say such a thing?" Molly gasped.

"Harry's right. When the Unforgivables were first invented, they were mainly used in medical situations. The Cruciatus Curse was used to restart a person's heart if it stopped beating, like a giant electric shock, similar to a muggle defibrillator. The Imperious Curse was used to stop someone from committing suicide, or a crime or to help them overcome their fears. And the Killing Curse was used as a painless execution method or to allow terminally ill patients to die peacefully. It wasn't until people began using them for selfish methods did the spells become labeled as Dark."

"Now how many of you have killed someone while fighting?" Harry asked the room. Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Moody and a handful of Aurors raised their hands; Harry and Hermione did as well.

"Now, those of you who haven't, do you consider the people who raised their hands Dark or evil?" Harry asked. "Right, killing someone doesn't make you evil or Dark, only if you don't feel guilty over it. Only our choices make us Light or Dark, Dumbledore actually got that one right."

"How can you be so blasé about killing someone?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Well, I've learned to live with the guilt and pain. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I'm not sorry I did. It was either me or them."

"Good lad," Moody growled. "Always thought that Albus was barmy for his redemption nonsense. Death Eaters shoot to kill, why shouldn't we?"

"And besides, in order for redemption to work, the person has to want to be redeemed," Harry said, glaring at Dumbledore and Snape.

Quite a few heads nodded at the grizzled Auror and Harry's words, mainly the Aurors and surprisingly Neville and about half the DA.

"Neville, you're agreeing with this madness?" Ron bellowed. "He's trying to turn you Dark!"

"No," Neville roared. "He's trying to keep us alive. Harry's right, the time for stunning is done, I'm not saying that we should use the AK but the kid's gloves have to come off. Ron, remember the Battle of Hogsmeade when we were in school. I stunned I don't know how many DEs but they were just revived and then rejoined the fight. A Reductor Curse to an arm or leg will put them down for good; it'll even the odds. I refuse to let those animals take anyone else from me."

"You can't be serious," Molly screeched.

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius quipped, causing a loud groan to echo around the room. "But Harry is right. We won't win this war if we refuse to get our hands dirty. The DEs love to use fear as their main weapon, they know that we'll just try to Stun them and have them shipped off to Azkaban, where they'll be sprung within a matter of days."

"And you know what really works on a Death Eater?" Harry said grinning.

"What?" several voices asked.

"This." Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out a black handgun.

"That's one of those 'juns' isn't it?" Ron asked. "Those things that Muggles use to shoot spells at each other." Harry nodded. "You can't be serious, we can't use Muggle things against wizards. They'll never work."

"Really. Well then how about a little test," Harry said. Suddenly a pair of training dummies appeared behind Harry. "Dad, can you put a _Protego_ shield around each of the dummies, and let's see how well the Muggle way stacks up."

James complied and cast the spells. A shimmering gold shield was floating in front of each of the two dummies.

"Go ahead Ron, use your strongest Stunner and I'll use the gun at the same time and we'll see which way is better," Harry said. Ron nodded. He squared his shoulders.

"_Stupefy!_" he roared. A jet of light flew from his wand, and struck the shield, which shuddered but deflected the spell. At the same time, Harry had fired one shot that pierced James' shield and tore through the pseudo-Death Eater, sending it to floor with a smoking hole in its forehead.

"Muggles: 1, wizards: 0," Harry said. "I can fire this four times in the span it takes a DE to cast an AK. That means I can put down four separate DEs before they can try to kill me. And as you can tell, this baby will punch through a standard shield. So any more questions?"

Not a sound could be heard as Harry holstered his gun.

"Getting back to the situation at hand, Dumbledore and his pet Death Eater. So the Prophecy was overheard by Snape, but instead of wiping it from his memory or possibly killing Snape," a shiver ran through the room, "Dumbledore let the git go and report to his master, which put my family and Neville's in the crosshairs."

"Then flash-forward ten years to when we all get to Hogwarts, why bring the Stone to Hogwarts at all? The only reason the vault, in which it had been hidden in, had been broken into was because the protections had been lowered since the vault was empty. And who came up with the protections guarding the Stone, protections that four FIRST YEARS had little trouble beating!"

"There were only three of us, me, Evan and Hermione," Ron barked.

"I was there too, hiding in the shadows as backup. Evan told me about you three going after the Stone, so I followed you guys," Harry said. "Now stop interrupting me."

"Second, how come it takes three SECOND YEARS to realize that there was a basilisk slinking around the castle? Especially after the Chamber had been opened 50 years previously. Did you just stop trying after Hagrid was expelled, and what about when we found out that it was Riddle who opened the Chamber and let the basilisk loose, why didn't you try and get Hagrid his wand back or at least allow him to take his O. and N.E.?" Harry growled at Dumbledore.

"Moving on to our fourth year, would it really have been so hard for the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, and Supreme Mugwump of the IFC to call off the Triwizard Tournament? The charter governing the Tournament clearly states that if a person decides to drop out, or if a person is being forced into competing, the Tournament may be delayed and the champions redrawn within a 6-hour period. Did you not read the rules before allowing the Tournament to be held at Hogwarts? And also, how do you NOT realize that one of your best friends is being impersonated by at DEATH EATER of all people! I pray that you're just going senile rather than you just ignoring all that."

"Hey brat, you can't call Albus Dumbledore senile?" an Auror roared.

"I thought I just did," Harry said cheekily. But then his eyes hardened, and his body to shimmer for a second, then there was a flash of light and he was gone.

"Where'd he go, the coward. Running away," the Auror laughed.

"Who said I was running?" a deathly soft voice whispered from behind the Auror. The man slowly turned and found himself face to face with a pair of emerald eyes the same shade as the Killing Curse. Cries of shock filled the room.

"What the hell was that? Apparition?" Sirius cried.

"Idiot, you know that you can't Apparate inside Hogwarts," Lily said, whacking Sirius upside the head.

"That wasn't Apparition, it's something I picked up during my travels," Harry said, still glaring hole through the Auror's head. "British wizards are so arrogant, we think that just because we can't do something, it can't be done."

"Who you calling arrogant?" Hestia Jones snapped.

"I'm calling the majority of British magicals arrogant," Harry said easily. "There's always something new to learn, you shouldn't limit yourself. The British magical world is decades behind any other magical country, in some cases between one and two hundred years behind. The British talk about how tradition is important and must be revered. But you know what the most sacred tradition is?" No one answered. "Change. Change has brought about everything we know. Things get better or worse because of change. You have to adapt to your surroundings, it's the theory of evolution. If we stop evolving, changing, we will die."

Many eyes widened at this. "Look, I'm not saying that traditions are necessarily bad things but if you let it control your lives, you'll bring the world down with you. What gave rise to Voldemort in the first place?" Again no one answered, though Dumbledore looked uncomfortable.

"Thomas Riddle was the son of a Muggle man, Thomas Riddle Sr., and a pureblood witch, Merope Gaunt. The thing was Tom Sr. didn't even know that Merope was alive. Merope harbored such a deep infatuation for Tom Sr. that she ensnared him with a love potion," Harry said. Cries of shock met this, though Harry couldn't tell if it was the revelation that Voldemort was a half-blood or that Merope used love potions.

"Now with Tom Sr. ensnared, Merope became pregnant. Sometime along the way, Merope developed a conscious and stopped giving Tom the potion, in hopes that now that she was with child, he would stay for the baby's sake. Well, she was wrong. Tom Sr. abandoned Merope and his unborn child," Harry paused here to allow some scathing remarks to be heard.

"Don't lay all the blame on Tom, he had just found out that he had been enslaved and raped, and now the woman was asking for him to stay. Tom should have stayed for his child, but if I was in his position, I don't know what I would do. Now heartbroken and destitute, Merope found her way to London. She gave birth to Thomas Marvolo Riddle on December 31, 1926. She died an hour later after giving her son his name. Tom Jr. grew up in an orphanage in the middle of the Second World War, unloved. He quickly found some semblance of control over his powers at a young age."

"So you're saying that You-Know-Who is a half-blood and all because one witch couldn't handle rejection," Fred said. Harry nodded. The air seemed to be sucked out of the room.

"Riddle grew up seeing that power was good. It gave him control and protection, and he found out that he liked it. Then when he got to Hogwarts, Riddle learned quickly that being a pureblood was the easy ticket to power. The bigotry and prejudice that the British magical world has allowed to fester allowed Riddle to find his powerbase, ready-made. Purebloods control the majority of the magical world, but they make up a fraction of the population. At his peak during the last war, Riddle had between 300 and 500 Death Eaters. That against nearly 100,000 magicals living in the Isles at the time," Harry ranted.

"But he also had all manner of Dark creatures; Dementors, werewolves, vampires…" a voice cried out.

"Ok, granted Dementors are evil, but werewolves and vampires aren't inherently evil. Do any of you think that Remus Lupin is evil?" No one spoke up. Harry glanced at Lupin, asking for permission. Lupin sighed and nodded, James and Sirius saw the exchange and subtly drew their wands. "Good. Now what if I told you that Professor Lupin is a werewolf?"

Screams of horror rang through the room. Several wands snapped toward Lupin, but Sirius and James stepped in front of their friend.

"Albus, how can you let that creature among us?" shrieked a female Auror from the crowd. Snarling, Harry flashed to the female Auror.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"He's a werewolf, he's a monster."

"_Stupefy!_" Harry roared, sending the woman crashing into the wall.

"Drop those wands!" Hermione snapped, as she, Neville, James and Sirius had their own wands up and covering Harry.

"The only monster I see is you," Harry snarled when he had revived the woman. "Did Lupin ask to become a werewolf? No, he was bitten as a child and has had to suffer because of it. He's not a monster, he just has a furry little problem that appears once a month and with the Wolfsbane Potion, he's harmless. Hell, I could call all the women in this room monsters for four or five days of the month, Remus is only afflicted once a month."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione and Lily roared as Sirius snorted. Harry dove behind his father and whispered, "Help."

"Sorry kiddo, you're on your own on this one," James chortled. That broke the dam as the room erupted in laughter.

When the laughter had finally subsided, Harry turned to the female Auror, "Well then, what's the answer?" he asked.

The Auror hung her head, "I'm sorry. My parents and brother were killed by the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback during the first war and it's hard."

Harry and Remus exchanged a glance. The werewolf walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand it is hard to let go of loved ones. Most werewolves just want to be left alone; they don't want any part of this war. Greyback however, is another story. He's the one who bit me when I was a child and I vowed to make him pay. He's the one who is leading Voldemort's werewolf forces, most of them only joined because they were swayed by promises of equality and freedom from Voldemort."

"The problem is that won't happen. Riddle is a psychopath and a megalomaniac. He wants all the power for himself, and won't share any of it. He promises power and better lives, but in the end, if he takes over it will all end in destruction," Harry said. "The irrational fear and prejudice that was just shown, is the reason that Riddle turned into Voldemort. People are so afraid of making enemies that they forget to stand up for what's right. We need to change that."

A resounding cheer came from the assembled Order.

"All right, that's enough for this meeting. All of you are dismissed but be careful," McGonagall said. "James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Alastor, Amelia, Hermione and Harry, please stay a moment."

**A/N: Please keep reviewing, I'm really enjoying writing this story because its AU which allows me to play around more with the characters, making them OOC if I wish. Next chapter, we see more background story and some of Harry's travels. The first couple chapters are kind of slow because I'm laying the foundation for the rest of the piece, so bare with me.**


	3. One Hell of an explanation

**Disclaimer: All things recognizable from the _Harry Potter_ and _Naruto_ universes are the property of their creators JK Rowling and **Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just doing this for fun and not for profit. I have come up with some spells or jutsus that I will be using that are my own, though there might be some overlap with other writers, and if so I apologize, the spells and jutsus will mainly just be english words translated into Latin or Japanese and they will be listed at the bottom of the chapter.****

The Order filed out, aside from those named. Harry asked Neville to stick around outside because he wanted to talk to him afterwards. Ron seemed jealous that Hermione was able to stay, but his mother ushered him out before anything could come of it.

"So Professor, why did you ask me to stick around?" Harry asked, sitting down at the table.

"Please Harry, I haven't been your teacher in some time, call me Minerva," McGonagall said. "At least in a more relaxed setting."

"Ok Minnie."

McGonagall's head snapped to James, Sirius and Remus, who were all trying to look innocent, and failing miserably. "You didn't," she cried.

"Of course not," James said.

"We would never," Sirius cried.

"We love you Minerva," Remus finished. McGonagall gave them another glare before turning back to Harry.

"Harry, your appearance this evening has created quite a stir in the Order, as well as your words about magic, the state of our world and these two," McGonagall said, pointing at the still bound Snape and Dumbledore. "I believe an explanation is in order."

"What Minerva is trying to say is, where have you been for the past four years?" Lily asked.

Harry sighed; he knew that this would turn into an interrogation. "Look, I'll try to answer all your questions. But first, I've got one of my own. What are you going to do with them?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"We haven't decided yet," James snarled. "It's all still sinking in."

"Rest assured lad, they'll get theirs," Moody growled. "And I must say, quick draw you have, being able to get the drop on Albus and Johnson back there. Johnson is widely regarded as the fastest draw in her Auror class."

"Thank you Mad-Eye," Harry said. "But I will say that it was more my surprise tactics that gave me the advantage. But regardless, where should I start the story?"

"The beginning would be good," Sirius quipped. "Ouch," he yelped as Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ok. Well, a long, long time ago, in a galaxy…"

"Harry!" Hermione cried, rolling her eyes. Harry shot her the Potter grin but nodded.

"Fine, spoil my fun," he snarked. "I guess, this all starts when we graduated from Hogwarts. I knew that everyone would push Evan into Auror training, and I thought about joining him. But then I realized that Voldemort had nearly fifty years of experience on us, so I decided I needed more training and knowledge. Also, since I was the shadow brother, always in the background." He paused here to wave off James and Lily's protests.

"Not at home, but in the outside world, I was only known as Evan's brother, if known at all. And I used that to my advantage. I was closer to Hermione than anyone else save Evan, so when Dumbles finally got around to telling Evan about the Horcruxes, she let me in on the secret as well."

"Horcruxes, as in more than one?" McGonagall whispered. Harry nodded.

"He made seven, six on purpose, one accidently, splitting his soul into eight pieces," Harry said. "His diary that was destroyed in my second year, the Gaunt family ring, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's locket, his snake Nagini and me."

"YOU!" Lily paled.

"Yes, the night he tried to kill me and Evan, part of his soul latched onto me. All the pieces have been destroyed except for the snake."

"That's impossible, if you do indeed have a Horcrux inside you, the only way to get rid of it is to die," Dumbledore cried.

"So that's why you rarely trained Evan, you thought that with the Horcrux in his head, he had to die in order to beat Voldemort?" Hermione gasped. Harry nodded, this thought had crossed both his and Evan's minds when they first heard about Horcruxes, and how Dumbledore thought Evan's scar might be one.

"Well, the goblins were able to extract the Horcrux from me, for a price, and then banish it. Didn't it ever occur to you, Dumbles, to get a second opinion on your theory," Harry snarled. Dumbledore hung his head. "Of course not, you're Albus Dumbledore, you're never wrong."

"Anyway," McGonagall said, as Moody, Sirius and Lupin were restraining James and Lily from attacking the elderly wizard. "Are you sure that you've destroyed all the pieces aside from the snake and You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, the goblins are very through. And call him Riddle, if you're not willing to say Voldemort," Harry said. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small bag, tipping the contents out. A small golden cup, a heavy gold locket, an ancient looking ring with a large black stone set on it and a silvery tiara spilled onto the table.

"How did you find them?" Dumbledore whispered. "I've been looking for over a decade."

"Oh so that's what you've been doing instead of doing your job," Harry snapped. "Remember I know everything you told Evan. Your theory that Voldemort would use things or places that held some importance was sound and did help. When you confirmed that the diary was a Horcrux, I thought that if Riddle had given one to Malfoy, what was stopping him from giving another to another trusted Death Eater. And his most trusted and faithful Eater is Bellatrix. Hagrid helped me too. I remember him saying that Gringotts was the safest place if you wanted to keep something safe aside from Hogwarts, though I personally think Gringotts is safer."

"One was in Bellatrix's vaults?" James said. Harry nodded at his father.

"I went to the goblins saying that there was a possibility of one of the Death Eaters had a Horcrux in their vault. Well the goblins didn't take to kindly to that, so they searched every known Death Eater vault. And lo and behold, the Cup was in Bellatrix's vault. Goblins are excellent curse breaker, so it was child's play for them to extract the fragment from the Cup without destroying it. They were also the ones to notice that my scar was one as well. After some smelly salve and a bit of pain, that fragment was gone too. When I had recovered, I told Ragnok my theory about Riddle having more, so he said that any I found could be brought to Gringotts for extraction and destruction, for a price."

"Amazing," James, Sirius and Remus whispered. Lily launched herself out of her seat and pulled Harry into a rib-cracking hug.

"It's ok mum," he said softly. "It's gone now, I'm full and clear of that bastard."

"Where were the other three?" Sirius asked.

"Funny you asked Sirius," Harry said. "The locket I found thanks to Kreacher and your brother, Regulus."

"What?"

"Yeah, Regulus defected from the Death Eaters after he found out Riddle's secret. He found where one was, and switched it, however he died in the midst. I'm sorry."

Sirius' eyes were misty as he realized that his brother hadn't died a Death Eater.

"Well, Regulus gave the locket to Kreacher, who took it back to Grimmauld Place. Where Kreacher attempted to destroy it, but failed because he didn't know what it really was. So when I reached the cave where Voldemort had originally hidden the locket, imagine my surprise to find that the locket was fake."

"But how did you know that it was a fake?" Sirius asked.

"The goblins taught me a couple of useful spells for detecting Dark magic, and Dark objects. I used them and when I realized it was a dud, I was quite peeved. However, I recognized the locket from visiting Grimmauld Place…"

"There was that heavy locket in the drawing room that none of us could open," Hermione gasped. Harry nodded.

"So I went to Grimmauld Place, and asked Kreacher if he knew where the locket was. He was quite reluctant to answer me but when I remembered that Regulus had been a Death Eater, I connected the dots and was able to get the locket from Kreacher with the promise that I would destroy it as soon as possible, telling him that I was finishing his Master's work."

"So that's four, what about the ring and the diadem?" James asked, with a look of pride shining in his hazel eyes, though there was an undercurrent of sadness that Harry detected.

"The ring I found hidden in the old Gaunt shack in Little Hangleton, it was protected by quite a few nasty wards but luckily I had some help."

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Dobby!"

With a pop, the ever-excitable house elf appeared at Harry's side. "You called, Master Harry?" Dobby squeaked.

"Not really Dobby, but I was just telling everyone how you helped me get the ring."

The elf shuddered. "Oh yes Master Harry sir, that wasn't fun. But lord snaky-man doesn't know how to ward against house elves," Dobby said with a Marauder-worthy grin. Everyone snorted and gawked at the house-elf's description of the most feared Dark wizard of all time.

"Are you telling me that Dobby was able to Apparate through the wards and retrieve the ring without setting off any alarms?" Dumbledore said aghast

"Yes, and he even was able to warn me of the compulsion charm that was on the ring. The charm was set to make the person put it on, causing quite a nasty curse to attack the wearer," Harry said. "If he hadn't warned me and I had put it on, I probably would have died."

Lily cried and threw herself at Dobby, scooping the astounded elf into her arms, screaming, "Thank you," over and over. Harry watched the scene with amusement.

"I always said that wizarding arrogance will be their downfall," Hermione said.

"How so Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said. Hermione had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes at the old man.

"Well for starters, you thought that the only way to get rid of a Horcrux was to destroy its container, and if that was a living being, to kill it. Yet the goblins were able to do it without killing Harry or destroying the other relics. Then Voldemort wards his Horcruxes very well but doesn't realize or was ignorant to the fact that there are other types of magic out in the world, evident by Dobby returning with the ring without setting off the wards."

Lily was nodding feverishly. "She's right. Wizards and witches think themselves so superior to other magical beings and pass laws to keep them down. The no non-human magical may carry a wand law is a perfect example."

"All right, wizards and witches are dumb and have an over inflated sense of self," Sirius said. "Now Harry, what about the last one, the diadem?"

"That one was easy. It was right here in Hogwarts," Harry said.

Shouts "What!" came from everyone in the room.

"It was hidden in the Room of Requirement, Riddle was arrogant enough to think that only he would be clever enough to find the room," Harry said.

"Wow, Harry that's incredible. You single handedly took out six of Voldemort's Horcruxes," James said.

"Well not single handedly, I had quite a bit of help," Harry said modestly.

"So did this take you the whole four years that you were gone?" Lily asked.

"Not really, it was spread out over time. Whenever I would catch a lead, I would stop training and pursue the lead. Then I would return once I was done."

"What exactly do you mean by training?" Moody asked. "And what was that move that looked like Apparition?"

Harry grinned. "Oh that was something I picked up in Japan. They have a very interesting approach to magic, though over there they call it chakra."

"Chakra?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of learning something new.

"Yes. You see they believe that chakra is the body's internal energy or 'magic' and they learn how to harness it."

"Ok but how is that different from what we do here?" James asked.

"Did I say that they don't use wands," Harry said with a smirk. You could hear a flobberworm sneeze after this statement.

"They're taught how to use wandless magic!" McGonagall gasped in disbelief.

"Correct, though there is a trade off. They can't really use spells per say, and they can't 'cast' as fast as we can, though with enough practice you can 'cast' without hand signs or words. They use jutsus in order to fight in addition to knives, swords and such."

"And you learned this?" Lily asked.

"I'm not great at it but yes, I can do the basics."

"Well, what do you mean by the 'basics'?" Sirius asked.

"Ok, here's a demonstration of a technique called _Henge_," Harry said. He clapped his hands together and cried, "_Henge!_" There was a pulse of magic, a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared, Sirius was standing where Harry had been.

"Wait a minute, how am I there and here?" Sirius said.

"You're not," 'Sirius' said. There was another puff of smoke and Harry was back.

"Polyjuice without the potion," Lily said. "Or a very detailed Glamour Charm?"

"I guess you could call it that but you have to have good control over your magic when trying it or the transformation won't work very well. You have to visualize exactly what you want to change into. My friend, Naruto, who might not have the best control over his chakra, for some reason was able to perfect this jutsu, then again with the way he uses chakra, he really doesn't need to control it since he's got the most chakra in the nation."

"How old is this Naruto?" Remus asked.

"He's 20. Naruto did tell me that apparently I've got the biggest chakra reserve of anyone he's ever met, but I've barely got half of what he does."

"You're saying that this Naruto is TWICE as powerful as you," Dumbledore said.

"Easily. You see when he was born, a demon attacked his home. His parents sacrificed themselves to seal the demon inside Naruto. His father, who was the leader of the village, wanted the people to see Naruto as a hero. But unfortunately, that didn't happen. Most of the villagers despised Naruto because they only saw the demon inside him. However, that never stopped him from trying to achieve his dream of being recognized as a person and become Hokage, which is the head of the village."

"What is this demon?" McGonagall asked.

"From what he described it as, a being made up of pure chakra. There's supposedly nine of these tailed beasts, and the one inside Naruto is the 9-tailed demon fox, the strongest one."

"So this kid has this monster made up of pure 'chakra' or magic or whatever inside him? And what do you mean by sealed?" Remus asked.

"Um, from what I learned, the art of Fuinjutsu is basically a mix of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They can use ink and such to draw symbols that creates the seal," Harry said. "And yes, Hermione, Remus, I brought back some basic teaching scrolls that you can look at later."

The others chuckled at the almost 'lustful' looks that Hermione and Remus had on their faces.

"So what else can you do?" James asked eagerly.

"Well you already saw the _Henge_ and the teleportation jutsus, I guess I can show you something really impressive, though too bad for Dumbledore and Snape, you won't get to see it," Harry said.

The two bound men paled as Harry turned toward them. "I don't trust either of you to not try anything." Harry clapped his hands together and said, "_Omoide Sakujyo no Jutsu_."

Both Dumbledore and Snape's eyes fell out of focus.

"Don't worry, I just used a memory deletion technique, that's similar to oblivation but this completely deletes the memory, with no chance of getting it back. I deleted the last hour of their memories, so why don't we get them situated then I can show you Naruto's father's signature technique."

"Where should we put them?" Lily asked.

"Put them in the dungeons, Dobby can watch over them," Harry said. "I've put up a couple of magic suppressing seals on a room down there. Dobby, can you take these two down to the room I prepared?"

"Of course Master Harry sir," Dobby squeaked. There was a pop, and Dumbledore, Snape and Dobby vanished.

"Now that they're gone, I can show you something really cool," Harry said. He raised a hand and concentrated, everyone in the room felt his magic spike. In Harry's hand, a glowing blue sphere grew. The sphere solidified and it looked like Harry was holding a small typhoon encased in a ball.

"What the HELL is that?" James cried.

"This is the Rasengan," Harry said. "It's basically a ball of pure chakra/magic that is condensed into this shape, then when its released it makes one hell of a bang."

"And you learned this while in Japan?" Moody asked, eyeing the Rasengan almost greedily.

"Yes, Naruto has been able to do this since he was 12, and it took them just over a month to fully learn and master it. It took me nearly a year."

"That took Naruto a month to learn while it took you a year," McGonagall said in awe.

"Yeah, but remember, he's been learning how to use chakra since he was a kid. I had to catch up with him then learn it, so I don't feel to bad about it. And besides, Naruto's father, who created it, it took him three years to do it. But this baby has one drawback, I can't use it at range. I have to physically hit my opponent, Naruto has found a way to throw it but he had to go through special training and infused the Rasengan with his elemental chakra, which is wind."

"You're saying that Naruto is an elemental?" McGonagall goggled.

"Actually a majority of the people I met can control at least one element, some two or more."

"How is that possible? Rarely anyone can be an elemental," Moody said.

"Well, I don't know what's considered an elemental here but in Japan, they have the ability to mold their chakra into an element, like fire, wind, water, earth and lighting." Everyone looked stunned, even Hermione. "What, its probably not as hard as you think? I mean look at all the spells that we use to conjure fire, water and such. We use our magic sort as an conductor and will it to take shape, using spells helps focus the magic."

"Is it really that easy?" McGonagall asked.

Harry grinned. "It's easier said than done, I mean not everyone has the same affinity with elemental spells. And from what I've noticed about British wizards, they don't want to work for anything. That's why most of the world views us as the bottom of the barrel, so to speak. Sorry," he added, glancing at Moody, Amelia, James and Sirius, who all worked at the Ministry.

"Don't worry about it. We know that the Ministry is pathetic, it's all about gold here. People here are too steeped in tradition and in keeping status quo. If we want to truly stop You-Know-Who, then we have to change our society," Amelia Bones said. Harry nodded.

"At least there's one competent Department Head at the Ministry," he quipped.

"Look, its been a long day, why don't we turn in and pick this up in the morning," McGonagall said. "Harry, I'm sure you'd like to catch up with your parents."

"Thank you Minerva, I'd like that," Harry said.

"It's good to have you back Harry," Minerva said before she, Amelia and Moody left the room, leaving Harry to deal with his parents, Sirius and Remus. Hermione leaned back in her chair to watch the show.

"So I guess I have some explaining to do," Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

**A/N: So in this chapter we begin to hear about Harry's travels as well as him finishing off the Horcruxes aside from Nagini and Voldie himself. I decided to use the same Horcruxes as in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ mainly because I thought that they were good and also I wanted to stick it to Voldie and Dumbledore by using Dobby and the goblins to help Harry. I wanted this chapter to show the arrogance that most wizards show in the _Harry Potter _universe.**

**Jutsus/Spells of mine:**

**Omoide Sakujyo no Jutsu: Memory delete, pretty much it's the same as Obliviation but it permanently deletes the memory. Also, the 'caster' decides on how far the jutsu goes back. **


	4. Taking the fight to them

**Disclaimer: See the disclaimer in the previous chapter. Not making any money off this, actually losing money because of the notebooks I write these down in first before typing them and posting them.**

"You're damn right young man," Lily growled while James nodded frantically.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you both anything," Harry said. "But me and Evan thought this plan was the only way, and the only one that would work. And the less people who knew about it, the better."

"But Harry, we're your family," James said.

"I know, and it killed me to leave but Evan and I both knew that it mattered if he was the visible one. Doing Auror training, and fighting Death Eaters, keeping the spotlight on him, so that Riddle wouldn't notice me taking out his Horcruxes as well as curtailing some of his members."

"What are you saying Harry?" Lily asked.

"You fought Death Eaters!" James cried. "By yourself."

"No," Harry said. "I killed Death Eaters."

The room was silent. James, Lily, Sirius and Moony looked stunned, while Hermione looked grim.

"Well I was one of the ones who rose their hands when I asked if anyone had killed someone. But when I ran into some Death Nibblers and they recognized me or more regularly, when they confused me for Evan, I'd put them down," Harry said solemnly. "I didn't only learn a new way to look at magic while I was abroad."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, after everyone got over Harry's nickname for the Death Eaters.

"Well, in Japan, their magic users go by a different name. They're called ninja…"

"You're telling us, you're a NINJA!" James cried.

"I guess you could call me one. But just as a most basic level, Naruto and everyone else are leagues ahead of me, but that's mainly because they're grown up with this. Naruto taught me basic Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, which is hand-to-hand combat and such, so I would have a chance. Strangely enough, Evan and Naruto are probably two sides of the same coin."

"What?" the room asked.

"Yeah, Evan was praised for 'defeating' Voldemort, while Naruto was shunned because the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed within him, even though he had no choice in the matter. But they both used it as motivation to become the best they could, and honestly they're probably the bravest people you'd ever meet. Naruto was finally able to change the villagers' minds when he saved the village from someone like Riddle, trying to force his own world view onto everyone else."

"He sounds like a very strong young man, and a close friend," Lily said. Harry nodded.

"He is probably my best friend, apart from Mione and Evan," he finished lamely. The atmosphere sobered quickly at the mention of the youngest Potter.

"So what will we do now?" Sirius asked. "We just found out that Dumbledore is borderline Dark in his manipulations and secrets. Evan is dead and you show up saying that it was all a hoax that Evan was actually the Chosen One."

"I don't know if I'd call it a hoax Sirius," Harry said. "Neither of us were really sure who was the 'Chosen One' until after our first year at Hogwarts. During the last bit of first year, I had been having my scar prickle for some reason, as well it happened at the Welcoming Feast, though I don't know if that was just Snape trying to read my mind." The room looked furious at this. "Obviously, you all didn't know this. Anyway, when Evan and I found out that it was me with the 'real' curse scar, Evan's scar was the cause of the spell's backlash, so it was a 'curse' scar but not like the one I have, we knew that no one would believe us over Dumbledore so we kept quiet. We trained and learned as much as we could. Hermione caught onto us during our second year and then helped us figure out the Chamber of Secrets debacle. After that we decided to let her into the fold and from there its history."

"But why didn't you tell us Harry?" Lily asked.

"Would you really have believed us over Dumbledore?" he asked back.

"Of course, you are our son," James said. "We would have checked of course but when that proved you right, we would have."

Harry nodded. "Well I'm sorry, and I'm sure Evan is as well, that we didn't confide in you. But look at it from our perspective, two eleven-year old wizards are saying that Albus Dumbledore was wrong when he choose Evan as the Boy-Who-Lived. No one would believe us over him, even if Evan was the Boy-Who-Lived."

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus looked down at this. They all knew that the British magical world thought that Dumbledore could do no wrong, and because of that, Harry was right, no one would believe that Harry, not Evan, was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"So what do we do now?" James asked. The elder Potter like his world had just come crashing down, and in essence it had. His mentor had been reveled to be a manipulative bastard, his youngest son had been just buried after fighting the Darkest magician since Morgana le Fey, in a futile gesture.

"We fight back," Harry said. "For too long, the Order had reacted to Voldemort's actions rather than taking action. We won't win this war by fighting a war of attrition. It's time to take this war to Voldemort." Everyone in the room could feel the charisma and passion rolling off Harry.

"Maybe Harry should take over as head of the Order," Sirius whispered to Remus, who nodded.

"Harry, what do you think of taking over for Dumbledore, well now McGonagall, as Head of the Order?" Remus asked. Harry paused.

"No," he said after a minute. "At least not by myself, Dumbledore was the only one making decisions. We need this to be a more democratic, a council of people who make the decisions. No one person should be able to make all the decisions for the Order. And I seriously doubt that most of the Order would like me to take over the Order, especially after I just dragged Dumbledore through the mud."

"Then what do you suggest?" Lily asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not even a member of the Order," Harry said perplexed.

"That's true but you just came in and completely blew up the Order," Sirius said. "You were an outsider who came in and made us realize that we weren't really doing anything to combat Voldemort. And you exposed Dumbledore as the bastard he is."

"With you being not a member of the Order, you give us an objective outlook, someone who doesn't really have any ties to the Order, outside of family ties. And you obviously are powerful enough to back your thoughts up," Remus said.

"Wow. Well, I still think I'm not the right person for this. I think that there should be a three person council leading the Order, one person from each of the three major factions in the Order," Harry said.

"Three groups?" James asked.

"Yes three. First you have the old crowd, the ones who think that Dumbledore is Merlin incarnate, though that faction probably lost quite a few people today. Second, are the people who only joined because they believed that the Order was the best way to fight Voldemort, most of the Aurors, Madam Bones and Moody are part of this group. And finally, you have the my generation, mainly the DA."

"That's actually pretty accurate," Hermione said. "I never really realized it but Harry's right. I mean our generation isn't as immersed in Dumbledore's legend, it was more of Evan's 'Boy-Who-Lived' story. And the Ministry group while they respected Dumbledore, I'm sure that Amelia and Moody weren't happy with Dumbledore's tactics about redemption and giving out second and third and fourth chances for the Death Eaters. Also, the older generation all grew up with Dumbledore being the hero of the wizarding world, but with that image shattered, they might try to take advantage."

"So who do you have in mind for this three person council?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking Minerva for the old crowd, Moody for the Ministry faction and Neville for the DA faction."

"Why them?" Sirius asked.

"McGonagall is probably the most well-respected witch alive and even though she was a Dumbledore kiss-up (don't tell her I said that, I like breathing) she also is no-nonsense and will do what's right," Harry said.

"Next, Moody should head the Ministry faction. One he's the best Auror the Ministry had produced, he taught Dad, Sirius and Remus and a majority of the Senior Aurors alive today. He's also a better fit than Madam Bones because he's not a Department Head like she is, so he can focus all his attention on the Order, also he'd be the Order's military advisor."

"And I choose Neville since he is the de-facto head of the DA after Hermione and Evan, and the majority of the DA trust him more than anyone other than Mione. They don't know me and I prefer working from the shadows."

"Those aren't bad choices," James said. "Minerva, Alastor and Longbottom are all well respected and it seems like all three are on your side."

"That helps, I think Minerva and Mad-Eye will be easy to convince but Neville will need some convincing."

"He doesn't seem to be the most confident bloke," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Hermione and Lily scolded.

"Easy there ladies, Sirius has a small point," Harry said. Ignoring the shocked looks from his mother and best friend, he continued, "That's why I asked Neville to stick around after the meeting, I wanted to talk to him and feel him out. I haven't seen him in four years, and he's the only one aside from Hermione who knew that it was me who thought up and helped Evan plan the DA lessons."

"Well then, you really shouldn't keep your friend waiting," Lily said. "Bring him in and let's sound him out. And we'll get Minerva and Alastor."

Harry nodded and peeked his head out of the room. He saw that quite a few people were still milling around in the corridor. "Hey Neville, why don't you come in and we can talk?" he said.

Neville nodded and began walking over, but was cut off by Ron.

"Hey Potter, what are you doing in there? And where's Hermione?" the redhead snapped.

"Ron, me and my family were catching up since we haven't seen each other in nearly four years."

"Yeah because you ran away and left Evan alone," Ron said. All sound disappeared from the corridor. Harry shimmered and vanished in a flash of light. He reappeared a second later and proceeded to slam Ron into the wall, his forearm pinning the older boy by the throat.

"What did you say?" Harry hissed. "Where were you when Voldemort killed Evan, you were his best friend. He considered you a second brother. And you're pathetic, you can't even hear the name and you want to fight Death Eaters."

"You put him down young man," screeched Molly Weasley. "How dare you attack Ronald like that. Why did you even come back, we were better off without you."

Harry turned his gaze on the Weasley matriarch. "Oh really," he snarled. "How many Death Eaters has the Order captured or killed since Voldemort returned?"

Molly shuddered at the name like her son.

"Answer me. How many?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know," she whispered not meeting Harry's gaze.

"Six. And all six of them were captured but then sprung from Azkaban later. Pretty pathetic considering it's been nearly eight years sine Voldemort returned. In the last 6 months, I caught twice that, and you know what, they won't be sprung from where I sent them."

"And where's that?" Ron snapped.

"Hell!" Harry growled. "They're dead."

"You monster," Molly cried. "You can't just go around killing people."

"Death Eaters aren't people, they stopped being people when they joined Voldemort," Harry roared. "And besides, now those 'people' can go hurting anyone else ever again."

"Harry, what's going on out here?" Hermione asked, sticking her head out of the door. "HARRY! RON!"

Harry released Ron, who dropped to the floor clutching his throat. "Forget it Hermione, just a disagreement. So Neville, you coming?"

The Longbottom heir, his grandmother was still kicking, looked at Ron with something akin to disgust and followed Harry and Hermione into the room.

"Hello Neville," Lily said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black, Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Mad-Eye," Neville said.

"Please Neville, call us James and Lily," James said.

"Sirius."

"Remus."

"It's been quite a few years since I was your Professor, Neville, call me Minerva," McGonagall said. Mad-Eye grunted.

"Good everyone's here," Harry said.

"So what's this all about Potter?" Mad-Eye grunted.

"We're here to discuss the new leadership of the Order," Harry said. Minerva, Moody and Neville looked stunned.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Too long has the Order been run by one man in total control," Harry said. "While that system works when decisive action is needed, it fails too easily when the person in charge loses sight of what's really important. Dumbledore only thought about the bigger picture, only caring about his wrapped view of the world."

"So we think that the leadership of the Order should be broken up and spilt into three," Hermione said.

"Us," Moody said.

"Correct. You three are the perfect choices," Harry said. "Minerva, you are arguably the most well respected witch in the last hundred years. Moody, you're the best Auror that the Ministry ever had and Neville, you led the DA with Evan and Hermione and most of the DA look up to you."

"But Harry, why not you or Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Because I'm going to be working outside the Order for the most part and besides I don't think many of the Order will like the fact that I just showed up and showed that the great Albus Dumbledore is nothing more than a manipulative bastard. You three have been major parts of the Order for years now, so people will accept you better."

The three members nodded, though Neville still looked reluctant.

"Look Neville, I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think that you couldn't handle it," Harry said. Neville grinned.

"Thanks Harry, it means a lot," the shy young man said.

"Don't mention it, you'll do fine."

"When should we announce this?" James asked.

"Let's give it a day, let all this Dumbledore mess sink in before we spring another major surprise on the Order," Lily said.

"Agreed. Alastor, Neville, why don't we find another room in which to discuss the direction the Order should go in from here," McGonagall said. The other two nodded and followed the aged witch out of the room.

"That was a good thing you did there Harry," Hermione said.

"I know, its what Evan would have wanted," he answered thickly as tears filled two pairs of emerald, two pairs of hazel, one pair of gray and one pair of chocolate, eyes. "He would have also wanted us to carry on and wait until this is done before grieving for him," Harry continued, wiping his eyes. "And that's what I plan to do. I didn't just kill all the Death Eaters I met, some are quite talkative given the proper motivation," he finished with a feral grin.

"Oh really, and what did these talkative Death Eaters have to say?" James asked with a matching grin.

"Quite a bit. Mainly ratting out other Death Eaters and low-level stuff like that. Though I did strike a gold mine when I ran into Antonin Dolohov about three weeks ago."

"You what! You killed Dolohov!" James, Sirius and Remus cried, while Lily and Hermione looked shocked.

Harry nodded. "Well not at that time. I had just returned to England and was on my way to Gringotts to get the final Horcrux, me, removed and I ran into him as he was leaving the bank. Unlucky timing because I had just lowered my hood. The only difference between me and Evan, aside from the scar, is our eye color. So Dolohov, being not the brightest fairy in the forest, thought that I was Evan and tried to capture me. I guess Voldemort had ordered a capture-on-sight order for Evan." He got several nods. "Well, that didn't work out so well for Dolohov."

************************************************Flashback***********************************************

_"Potter!" Antonin Dolohov cried out. Harry looked up and saw the thin, pointed face of one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters. A grim smile marred Harry's face as he turned to face Dolohov._

_ "You're coming with me Potter," Dolohov sneered. "My master will reward me greatly for bringing you to him."_

_ "I barely listen to my parents and girlfriend, what makes you think that I'll listen to you," Harry said, making sure that everyone thought that he was Evan._

_ "You will listen to me," Dolohov cried, brandishing his wand. Harry slowly drew his own._

_ "I'm surprised that you'd face me alone Anton," Harry said calmly. "Normally, Death Eaters travel in packs like dogs, though that's an insult to dogs since dogs are smarter than the average Death Eater."_

_ Dolohov snarled and slashed his wand through the air. A jet of purple flame flew toward Harry, who recognized the Dark Flame curse. Knowing that he couldn't dodge because of the bystanders behind him, Harry quickly conjured a stone pillar that blocked the curse._

_ Banishing the rubble back toward Dolohov, Harry quickly flashed behind the Death Eater. With a quick blow to the back of the neck, Harry had Dolohov limp in his arms. Hoisting the unconscious man onto his shoulder, Harry concentrated and vanished from the Alley._

_ Harry reappeared in front of the storage container that he owned along the docks in Muggle London. He firemen carried Dolohov inside. Harry stripped the man down and clamped him down in the metal straight-backed chair with magic suppressing cuffs. The chair also had magic draining seals on it, so any magic that cuffs couldn't handle, the seals cleaned up._

_ Covering his face and changing his voice, Harry raised his hand and slapped the man awake. Dolohov regained consciousness abruptly as he found himself starkers and bound to a chair and feeling his strength draining away. A bright light burst into existence, momentarily blinding him._

_ "Antonin Dolohov," a voice growled from the shadows. "What are we going to do with you?"_

_ "Who are you?" Dolohov snapped. "Release me this instant."_

_ "Shut it bastard," the voice boomed. "You are scum, the lowest of the low. You make me sick."_

_ "I know my rights, I want a solicitor," Dolohov cried. "The Ministry can't hold me like this."_

_ Laughter, cold as ice, almost as chilling as his master's, echoed around the room. "Who said we worked for the Ministry? You are a Death Eater, murderer and rapist. You have no rights here. Now you are going to tell me what you know about the Death Eaters and Voldemort, the only question s how will you give me the information that we want?"_

_ "I'll never talk," Dolohov sneered._

_ "You won't have too," Harry growled. His hands blurred through several hand-signs. "_Omoi Yomu no Jutsu._" _

_ Dolohov's eyes widened as he felt his Occlumency shields crumble. Harry tore threw Dolohov's mind without restraint, searching for names of Death Eaters, and any clues to Voldemort's plans. He quickly wrote down everything that Dolohov had provided before he pulled out of the man's mind savagely._

_ "_Omoide Sakujyo no Jutsu!_" Harry said. Dolohov's gaze glazed over. Harry released the Death Eater from the chair and redressed him. He Apparated Dolohov back to Diagon Alley, sticking him in a back alley, before undoing the magic suppressing cuffs and vanishing. Harry didn't know if the memory deletion jutsu would stand up to a Legilimency check by Voldemort but he couldn't worry about that, he had some work to do._

__*******************************************end Flashback*****************************************************

"So you just let Dolohov go?" Moony said, stunned.

"Yes," Harry said. "I might have killed Death Eaters before but I won't kill in cold blood, though I won't hesitate if I have an advantage in a fight. And I got Dolohov back about a week ago. You must have heard about that explosion in Dover a week ago, well that was me taking out a Death Eater safe house, and it seems that I got Dolohov, one of the Carrows and some other low level Nibblers."

"That was you!" James exclaimed. "That was all over the _Prophet_, Dumbledore said that Snape was the one who make it look like an accident. The bastard never looked more smug. So what did you learn from Dolohov?"

"Quite a bit," Harry said. He drew out a scroll from his robes and replicated it into five copies, handing one to each of the others in the room. They took the scrolls and opened them. Jaws dropped around the room.

"This is amazing Harry, this is more than Snape's given us during the whole war," Remus said.

"Yeah well, its probably because Voldemort knows that Snape is supposed to be a spy for Dumbledore," Harry growled. "Hasn't it ever occurred that Snape's information always comes just a little bit too late to save anyone. Snape's working for Voldemort, only giving enough information to make it seem like he is working for Dumbledore."

Everyone in the room froze as the temperature dropped rapidly and waves of magic began rolling off Lily, her red hair beginning to crackle with energy.

"So Snivellus has been playing us for fools?" she snarled. James and Sirius raised an eyebrow at this, Lily had never used their nickname for Snape.

"Yes, though I'm not sure if Dumbledore knows but I wouldn't be surprised. Those two are seemingly attached at the hip," Harry said. Sirius and James snickered at the suggestion but were silenced at the joint glare that Lily and Hermione gave them.

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked.

"I'd like to have a chat with my old childhood friend," Lily said, an evil grin twisting her lips.

"That'll have to wait until morning mum," Harry said. "Let the pair spend the night in their cell with those magic repressing and draining seals, come morning neither will be able to cast a _Lumos_."

"Very well," Lily pouted, causing her husband to smile and put his arm around her waist.

"Easy babe, you'll get your chance," James said. "So Harry, are you coming home with us tonight?"

Harry nodded. "It would be nice to sleep in my own bed," he said.

"Great, well then maybe we should head out," Lily said. "It's late and I'm sure that you must be exhausted Harry."

Harry nodded gratefully. Using the Rasengan, Henge, Teleportation and Memory Erase jutsus had taken quite a bit out of him, and all he wanted was a good night's sleep.

The three Potters, Sirius, Remus and Hermione left the room to find that Ron was, surprisingly, still waiting outside.

"There you are Hermione," he called getting to his feet. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked. "I'm going home."

"Of course you are, we're going to the Burrow," Ron said.

"Ronald, that's not my home. I'm going back to my parents' house to see them, them I'm going my flat."

"What are you talking about, of course the Burrow's your home. I mean you're my girlfriend, so my home is your home."

"Ronald, we haven't been together like that for nearly two years, if you can call that one dreadful date an actual date and a relationship. I've told you this already, I don't love you like that," Hermione growled.

"But…but…" Ron stammered.

"Go home Ron, be with your family," Lily said. "Your sister will need all her brothers tonight."

Ron looked like he wanted to continue but seeing the looks on Hermione, James, Sirius and Remus' faces, he admitted defeat. He glared at Harry once more then stormed off.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Ronald has been under the impression that since Ginny and Evan got together, that we should be together," Hermione said. "Personally, I think that it's Molly pushing him to settle down. And before you ask, we had one date, if you consider having dinner at the Burrow a Date, over two years ago and he won't let it go."

Harry snorted at the thought of Ron and Hermione dating. They were just too different, Ron had belittled Hermione at every turn when they were growing up and only was nice to her when he needed her to help him. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Ron was a Light-sided Draco Malfoy. The red head, while he didn't hate Muggles, did think that they were beneath him because they couldn't do magic, and he also personified the British Magical world, thinking that magic could fix any problem.

"Well then Mr. Hotshot ninja, what about you?" James asked, grinning. Sirius and Remus were looking on intently. "I'm sure you met someone special on your travels."

"Yeah, I met plenty of people and they were all special in their own ways," Harry said.

"Oh come on Harry," Sirius whined. "Don't tell us you're a virgin?"

"Sirius!" Lily scolded. "That's none of your business."

"Don't worry mum," Harry said. "Fine then, I won't tell you," he added with a roguish grin that had been seen on his father when he was growing up.

"Enough you children, let's go," Lily said, shaking her head at the Marauders' and Harry's antics.

The group made their way to the Headmaster's office and Flooed back to Potter Manor, Hermione leaving from there to her parent's house. Harry slowly made his way up to his room, which he had shared with Evan over the holidays. Each step he too was heavier and heavier, as if a hippogriff had landed on his back. He approached the door with trembling limbs, he hadn't entered the room in over four years.

Harry gripped the handle and slowly pushed open the door, and felt his breath catch in his throat. The room hadn't changed since he had last seen it. His bed was messy and unkempt, the Potter elves were under strict orders not to clean the boys' room because James and Lily thought that it would teach them responsibility.

Harry forced himself to look over at Evan's side of the room. It was neat, tidy, everything in its proper place. That was Evan, orderly, brilliant and do everything by the book. Harry on the other hand thought outside the box and was very instinctive. The twins were both extremely intelligent, powerfully magical but still had their father's mischievous side and their mother's temper.

During their adventures at Hogwarts, Evan would be the one who came up with the plan, and then when it would go wrong, Harry would jump in to save the day and get everyone out. That was Harry's job, be the backup, make sure everyone came home. But he had failed, Evan wasn't coming home ever again. Hot tears filled Harry's eyes as he fell forward onto his bed. He quickly succumbed to exhaustion, while tears still flowed down his face.

**New Jutsu:**

**Omoi Yomu no Jutsu: Mind Read jutsu, pretty much Legilimency but as a Jutsu. It can penetrate Occlumency shields because British magicals don't have the right training to block it, also the magic draining seals on the chair would weaken a wizard/witch, making it easier.**

**A/N: There's the newest chapter, thanks for the reviews so far, please keep them coming and any advice you can think of. Also in the last chapter, I got a review by HarbringerLady, who said that ninja probably wouldn't like their secrets getting out. And while I agree, also Harry is on the other side of the world and Naruto trusts him. I'll be talking more about Harry's travels in the coming chapters and in flashbacks I'll show Naruto and the gang from Konoha.**


	5. Hi Konoha

**Disclaimer: See disclaimer in the third chapter, it explains that I don't own any of this outside of the basic plot and possibly Evan Potter, all the recognizable characters, spells, jutsus and such are the property of their respective owners.**

"Master Harry, Master Harry, its time to get up," a high-pitched voice squeaked. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the now open window, and Harry recognized the voice.

"Dobby?" Harry grumbled, looking over. The ever-excitable house elf that Harry and Evan had freed from the Malfoys at the end of their second year; had ended up coming to work for the Potters as the boys' personal elf.

"Yes Master Harry, Lady and Lord Potter, the dogfather and Mr. Wolfy are waiting downstairs," Dobby said.

"All right, tell them I'll be down in about twenty minutes," Harry said, mentally filing away the names that Dobby used. The house elf popped away, before Harry crawled out of bed and into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Harry entered the kitchen where his parents, Sirius, Remus and surprisingly Hermione were sitting around the table, sipping tea or coffee and eating breakfast that had been laid out.

"Morning Mum, Dad, Mione, dogfather, Mr. Wolfy," Harry said with a grin. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Dobby!" Sirius and Remus cried while James, Lily and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Why Dobby, why do you call us that?" Sirius whined.

"Because the young Masters would call you that when they were younger," Dobby said. Remus and Sirius whirled around to pin Harry with a glare, who in turn wore an innocent expression.

"You!" they stammered, while James and Lily laughed.

"Well done Harry," James said. Harry grinned at his father.

"Well, it was a team effort between me and…" Harry trailed off as the atmosphere sombered considerably at the almost mention of the recently deceased Evan Potter. "So what's the plan for today?" he continued, trying to take his mind off his brother and those thoughts.

"I'd like to hear more about your time in Japan," Lily said. "I mean you were gone for four years, we know that you got rid of the Horcruxes and that you learned some interesting tricks but what about this Naruto boy you kept talking about last night."

"Um ok," Harry said. "Well, like I said last night Naruto is similar to Evan. They both had something happen to them that made them famous or infamous, and it wasn't due to any fault of their own. Now when Naruto was born, he had the misfortune to be born on the same day as the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on his home. Naruto's father was able to subdue the fox, however at the cost of his own and Naruto's mother lives. The fox was sealed inside Naruto."

"So did Naruto have any other relations he could go live with?" Lily asked.

"No, both his parents were the last of their families or clans. However, the previous Hokage was still alive so he tried to look after Naruto as he grew up, but fear does terrible things to people. Most of the village saw Naruto as the demon fox rather than as the container and because of that fear, they treated him horribly. By the age of 6, Naruto was forced out of the orphanage he had been living in. The Third Hokage gave him an apartment and a stipend, but the abuse didn't stop."

"How can people be so cruel?" Hermione whispered.

"Like I said, fear makes people do stupid things. In spite of all the abuse, disdain and hate aimed at him, Naruto let it get him down, he would just ignore it and proclaim that one day he would become Hokage. Naruto is the most determined person I've ever met. And in the last couple of years, the village has finally began to see him as Naruto Uzumaki and not the fox."

"That's wonderful," Lily said.

"It probably helps that he saved all their lives when he beat this guy that was pretty close to Voldemort's level, who was trying to destroy the village," Harry said.

"WHAT!"

"There was this guy who was trying to collect all the demons in order to take over the country," Harry began. "And when he came after Naruto, this Pein decimated the village, Naruto had been training away from the village when the attack came. He got back and then was able to beat Pein, saving the village in the process."

"That's great," Lily said. "Not you weren't in this battle, were you?" she added, her voice steely.

"No, this happened before I got there," Harry said. "But when I got there, I was dropped right into the middle of a war."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah well, the guy that Naruto beat, Pein, was part of an organization called Akatsuki. This guy called Madara, who was probably comparable to Voldemort in terms of power, and Dumbledore in terms of working behind the scenes, so in essence one really bad dude, led them. Madara was the one who set up Akatsuki and he used the shadows to set up a war. And I got there just as the war was wrapping up."

"From what I gather Naruto's side won," Remus said.

"Yes but it wasn't easy. Like I said, Madara was a mix of Voldemort and Dumbledore, so it was very nearly a loss. But somehow Naruto was able to harmonize with the Nine-Tailed Fox within him and harness its power to turn the tide."

"Wow," Lily and Hermione said.

"Yeah it was insane, and that also helped people see Naruto as a person."

"That's great to hear. I'm sure that you helped them get back on their feet too," Hermione said. "Knowing you Harry, that's why it took you so long to get back."

"You know me to well Mione," Harry said with a grin, which caused Hermione to blush and look away, something that didn't escape the notice of the Marauders and Lily.

"But yes, after the war, I helped the village get back on its feet, and I trained with Naruto and Sakura."

"Whose Sakura?" Sirius asked, jumping onto a conversation topic that he had vast knowledge about: women.

"Sakura Haruno is the teammate and possible girlfriend to Naruto. He's had a crush on her since they were kids, and only recently has Sakura realized that she feels the same way. Sakura also taught me some basic chakra control exercises and medical ninjutsus."

"Why did it take Sakura so long to realize her feelings for Naruto?" Lily asked.

Harry's face seemed to shut, his eyes darkened and a scowl twisted his mouth. "Well, growing up she, and a majority of girls her age, had this infatuation with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke ended up becoming Naruto and Sakura's teammate when they graduated from the Academy. But Sasuke deserted the village, and joined Orochimaru, another traitor to the village, in hopes of gaining more power."

The Marauders, Lily and Hermione snarled; the mention of the word 'traitor' drew significant looks from them. Pettigrew's betrayal was still a sore subject with them all.

"Naruto and Sakura thought that they could bring Sasuke back to the village, and they tried multiple times but failed each time. And in the end, Naruto killed Sasuke because he was threatening to destroy the village in some twisted sense of revenge and clan pride. Because it was one of Sasuke's ancestors that made the Nine-Tailed Fox attack the village, the night that Naruto was born."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Was it this Madara person?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Madara was able to put some sort of mind control on the fox to make it attack the village and you know what happened after that. Well, Sasuke tried to take advantage of the aftermath of the way to try and take his revenge. But Naruto defeated and killed Sasuke, which nearly broke Naruto. He thought of Sasuke as his brother because he was one of the first people to acknowledge Naruto as a person. Also Naruto believed that Sakura truly loved Sasuke, so he thought that Sakura would hate him."

"Why would she do that?" Sirius asked. "This Sasuke guy betrayed them, couldn't she see that."

"They say 'love is blind' Sirius," Lily said. "If this Sakura girl did love Sasuke, then she might have overlooked his faults."

"Its true, but also I don't think Sakura truly did love Sasuke, just her idolized image, sort of like the 'Boy-Who-Lived' fan girls that Evan had to deal with growing up," Harry said. "But Sakura didn't blame Naruto, she had finally come to realize that she didn't love Sasuke, but she did say that the Sasuke that she and Naruto knew, had died when he originally defected."

"So did Naruto and Sakura end up getting together?" Sirius asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that they had been together for about two months when I left to come home," he said. "And no Sirius, I don't know anymore than that."

The others laughed at Sirius' pouting expression.

"So Harry, what exactly did you learn in Japan, I mean do you think that you could teach some of us, especially that Apparition-like technique?" Lily asked. "That would give us a huge advantage against the Death Eaters, they won't expect us to do that."

"I could do that but let's keep it this in house to begin with, I don't want a lot of people to know this stuff. I don't completely trust everyone in the Order, not that they'd turn traitor but their own agenda. Everyone in the Order has taken a pledge to help take down Voldemort but there are some that only want to help because they feel that the Order is a way to gain some notoriety."

"I agree," Remus said. "We know that not everyone agrees on how we should be fighting, as evident by the fact that there are three factions in the Order. Also we don't know how well the Order will take to the new leadership."

"Right, I'm sure that Minerva will be contacting us sometime today and I know that Mum would like to talk to her dear old friend," Harry said, glancing at Lily, who gave her son a feral smile. "Why don't we go out back and I can try and explain everything to you."

Dobby quickly cleared the table as Harry led the others outside.

"Ok, the best way I can describe chakra is that it is our internal magic. We have the ability to draw that magic out when performing a spell, or probably closer to accidently/wandless magic."

"But not everyone can perform wandless magic, only the strongest can," Hermione said.

"Well then, what's accidental magic? You're performing magic without using a wand," Harry said. Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but Harry continued. "Well, the first thing you all need to learn is how to draw your magic to the surface. I want you all to cast a simple _Lumos_ with your wands, but focus on how your magic feels as you cast. I found an easy way to do that is to close your eyes as you cast."

Everyone followed suit and soon lights sprang from the tips of everyone's wands.

"Good," Harry said. "Now, did any of you feel how your magic welled up as you cast?" Everyone shook his or her heads. "All right, try this. Sit down and close your eyes. Now concentrate on finding your magic inside you, its similar to finding your inner animal when you're trying to find an Animagus form."

This suggestion brought smiles to James, Sirius, Lily and Hermione's faces. That was something they knew since they were all Animagus: James was a stag, Lily was a doe, and Sirius was a Grim while Hermione was a lioness. Harry himself was a panther, a Shadow Panther, which Harry thought was ironic because he was the shadow to Evan, as well as a ninja, someone who fought from the shadows.

"Just relax and breathe, when you find your magic, draw it out, let it fill your bodies," Harry said calmly. He thought back to how he convinced Naruto and Sakura that he was a friend and to teach him.

_"Halt," a strong, sharp voice called out from the treetops. Harry froze, his hand dropping toward his wand, but still when he felt the sharp sting of cold steel pressing against his neck._

_ "Who are you?" the voice growled. "What's your purpose here?"_

_ "My name is Harry Potter, and I'm just traveling through and looking to learn any advantage that I can use to defeat my enemies. If you serve Voldemort, then you are my enemy, if not then…"_

_ Suddenly, a young man, about Harry's height, with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean, appeared in front of him. They also were filled with pain, and the look of someone who had seen hardships that no person should._

_ "You're not wearing a headband, so you're not a ninja," the blonde said, looking Harry over with a critical eye._

_ "Naruto-baka, what do you think you're doing?" a woman's voice cried out._

_ "Relax Sakura-chan, this guy isn't a threat. But you've got a weird name, Harry, never heard of a name like that. Where are you from?" Naruto said._

_ "Well, I've never heard of a name like Naruto, though of the names I know I can't say anything. And I'm from England," Harry said. "And I would appreciate it if I didn't have a knife to my neck."_

_ Naruto grinned. Harry felt the blade leave his neck. Suddenly, there was a loud pop from behind Harry. Instinctively, Harry spun and drew his wand but there was no one there. _

_ "Looking for something," Naruto said. Harry warily turned around his wand still gripped tightly. "And what's with the stick?"_

_ "It's my wand, and where did that person go, and why don't you have your girlfriend come out too."_

_ Naruto blushed as a pink-haired, jade-eyed young woman appeared next to Naruto. "He's/She's not my boy/girlfriend," they exclaimed. Harry chuckled at their expressions._

_ "Obviously, you're not from one of the Great Nations," the woman said. Harry got the impression from her gaze that he was being studied, not checked out, but analyzed and judged as a threat. "Where's this England?"_

_ "It's an island nation on the other side of the world," Harry said. "What's with the third degree?"_

_ "You're coming with us, we need to make sure you're not a spy," the girl said. _

_ "Fine, but I will tell you, I'm just a traveler. I mean no harm and I will only attack in defense of myself," Harry said, holstering his wand._

_ "We'll need to tie your hands to make sure you don't try anything," the girl called Sakura said. Harry nodded and allowed his hands to be bound behind his back._

_ "I'm going to send a clone ahead to let Kakashi-sensei know that we're bringing someone in, and so he can send another team to replace us," Naruto said. He put his fingers in a cross shape in front of his chest and said, "_Kage Bunshin!_"_

_ There was a puff of smoke and a second Naruto appeared then leapt of into the forest._

_ "What the bloody hell was that? Was that magic?" Harry cried._

_ Naruto and Sakura looked at Harry. "Magic?"_

_ "I've never seen magic like that, and I've never heard of a spell that allows you to copy yourself."_

_ "What are you talking about, that was ninjutsu," Naruto said. _

_ "Ninjutsu?" Harry asked. "You mean like as in a ninja?"_

_ "Of course, both me and Sakura-chan are ninja of the Village hidden in the Leaves," Naruto said. _

_ "Baka!" Sakura cried, as she thumped Naruto in the back of the head. "Don't go telling him that, we don't know him and you're telling him we're ninja and where we live."_

_ "Come on Sakura-chan, this guy seems harmless and I know you're wondering what he means by magic," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly._

_ Sakura blushed and looked away. Harry had to stifle a chuckle as he noticed the resemblance between this Sakura and Hermione._

_ "What are you laughing at?" Sakura snapped._

_ "Sorry, its just you reminded me of my best friend back home, she had this thirst for knowledge and she's the smartest person I know," Harry said._

_ Naruto and Sakura led Harry through the forest for nearly three hours until they came upon an opening in the forest that reveled a massive wall, with an equally large two-doored gate in front of them._

_ "Come on, we need to meet with Hokage-sama so she can decide what to do with you," Sakura said._

_ As they walked through the village, Harry's head was constantly on a swivel, not wanting to miss a thing. It was like his first trip to Diagon Alley. Quite a few people that they passed called out to Naruto, though the blonde boy seemed embarrassed by it. Also there were some villagers that glared at Naruto as he walked by, the venom in their looks astounded Harry; there were even more hateful than the ones that Snape gave him and Evan._

_ "Here we are," Naruto said as the trio approached a cylindrical red tower with four spires atop the tower, each slightly curving inwards._

_ "Go right in Sakura-chan," a dark haired woman who was holding a pig in her arms. "Tsuande-sama is waiting."_

_ "Thank you Shizune-neechan," Sakura said. She pushed Harry through the door and said, "Hokage-sama, we've brought the 'traveler' as you requested."_

_ Harry's eyes narrowed at the way Sakura stressed the word '_traveler_' but didn't comment. He turned his attention to the blonde woman sitting in front of him; he had to catch himself from staring at the woman's well-endowed bust. Harry got the feeling that this woman was someone you shouldn't cross, much like Professor McGonagall or his mother; yes definitely Lily Potter wasn't someone you wanted to get mad._

_ "Good, now then who are you?" the blonde woman snapped._

_ "Do you mind if I get a little more comfortable before getting interrogated?" Harry said, as the ropes binding his arms vanished. In an instant, there were two knife blades at his throat. "East now, I'm not here to cause trouble. Those ropes were just tied a little too tight. Now, you had some questions?" Harry said, sitting down. At a signal from Tsuande, Naruto and Sakura backed off._

_ "So who are you?" Tsuande asked once more._

_ "My name is Harry Potter, I'm just traveling around the world in an attempt to find a way to beat my enemies and protect my family and loved ones. For you see, my homeland, England, is marred in a bloody civil war and my twin brother is the one leading our side."_

_ "Where's this England? I've never heard of it," Tsuande said._

_ "It's a small island nation on the other side of the world." Harry had to stifle a grin at the wide-eyed expression on the woman's face, which quickly vanished behind a look of suspicion._

_ "How do I know you're not lying?" Tsuande said sharply._

_ "Well, where I come from we can give oaths to verify our truthfulness, there's also a potion that make it that a person can only tell the truth. There's also something called _Legilimency_, in which you can sort through a person's mind a check memories."_

_ Tsuande exchanged a glance with Sakura and Naruto; Harry could read their expressions._

_ 'Do you think?' Tsuande asked._

_ 'That sounds like…' Sakura answered._

_ "Naruto, get a hold of Inoichi and tell him to come here," Tsuande snapped. Naruto nodded before dashing off._

_ "I assume that you sent him to find someone who can verify that I'm telling the truth," Harry said. Tsuande nodded, impressed by Harry's observation and deduction skills._

_ "You're not afraid," Sakura said. "You're willing to be interrogated?"_

_ "Well, I wouldn't say that," Harry said. "I'm willing to answer any questions that you have for me, provided that they don't interfere with my goals of defeating my enemies. And as of right now, you are not among those."_

_ Tsuande's eyes narrowed at Harry's reply, but he could see respect in them as well as amusement._

_ "You called for me Hokage-sama?" a man's voice asked behind Harry. Naruto had returned, bringing with him a tall, blonde haired man, dressed in a black trench coat and dark gray shirt and pants._

_ "Yes Inoichi, we have a visitor that Naruto and Sakura found while on patrol. I don't think he's a ninja but he's not a civilian either. He has consented to be given the chance to have his mind examined in order to determine his trustworthiness."_

_ "I see," Inoichi said. "Are you ready?"_

_ Harry nodded, lowering his Occlumency shields. Inoichi did something with his hands before saying, "_Omoi Yomu no Jutsu!_"_

_ Suddenly, Harry was transported through his memories, seeing flashes of them. Flashes of faces, Evan, his parents, Hermione, Hogwarts and others flew past his eyes. And before he knew it, Harry was back outside his mind._

_ "Whoa, that was a lot faster and gentler than Snape or Voldemort's probes," Harry said as he shook his head clear of any remaining memories._

_ "Well Inoichi," Tsuande said._

_ "He's not a ninja and he's not from here," the older blonde said. "This boy does have some ability and I can sense an immense amount of chakra in him, more than anyone I've ever felt outside of Naruto."_

_ Jaws dropped at this, and three pairs of eyes pinned Harry in his seat._

_ "Um what's chakra, is that like magical energy?" Harry asked._

_ "Magical energy?" Tsuande asked._

_ "He did say he could use magic when we first caught him," Sakura said. Naruto nodded._

_ "Well, where I come from, some people can use magic. It's like this energy source that we can manipulate into spells and such," Harry said. "I can show you an example, if you'd like, it won't be anything dangerous, I swear."_

_ Tsuande nodded and motioned for Naruto, Sakura and Inoichi to back off. Harry slowly drew his wand, seeing that Naruto, Sakura and Inoichi tensed and pulled out diamond shaped knives._

_ "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said, twitching his wand. The desk in front of him wobbled then began to steadily rise. Three metal clangs came from behind Harry as the three ninja dropped their weapons. Harry returned the desk to the floor. _

_ "And that's magic," Harry said simply._

_ "Well, you used chakra but I've never seen a technique that could do that," Tsuande said._

_ "It's called the hover charm. It was one of the first spells that I learned."_

_ "What's that stick you have?" Sakura asked._

_ "It's my wand, most witches and wizards channel their magic through it."_

_ "That sounds like our chakra weapons, but I've never heard of something like that," Naruto said. "I mean its wood not metal."_

_ "Well, maybe we can help one another," Harry said._

_ Tsuande's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"_

_ "I mean, we teach each other. I mean apparently magic and 'chakra' are the same, or at least very similar, things. You teach me the basics of being a ninja, like being able to sneak up on people, and I'll show you the basics of magic and spells. We each get something we want, but nothing to important. Just a basic knowledge exchange," Harry said._

_ "I see," Tsuande said. "I don't see much harm in it. Naruto, Sakura, why don't you two show our new guest around the village?"_

_ "Yes Tsuande-sama," Sakura said with a slight bow._

_ "Sure thing Baa-chan," Naruto said._

_ Tsuande glared at the younger blonde in a manner similar to Professor McGonagall, Harry noticed, but the blonde just smirked._

_ "Baka," Sakura cried, bashing Naruto in the back of the head again. "Don't disrespect Hokage-sama."_

_ "Gaki," Tsuande growled. "You two get out of here, show Harry here around. I'll send for you when I've decided on this idea of exchanging information."_

_ "Thank you Hokage ma'am," Harry said, inclining his head before allowing Naruto and Sakura to lead him from the office._

Harry pulled himself out of his memories as he heard someone gasp. Whirling around, Harry drew his wand in time to see a silvery Patronus come streaking toward them. It was a small cat and when the cat settled, it spoke in Professor McGonagall's sharp voice, "Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley!"

**A/N: Well, we've met Naruto, Sakura and Tsuande. But next chapter we get to see some action. Also, I will be hopefully posting the first chapter to my sequel, _Harry Potter and the Shadow War_, next week. Next week is spring break, so I'll have some time to write.**


	6. Attack!

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ and _Naruto _universes are the creations of their respective creators, who aren't me. I'm just having some fun with them.**

CRACK!

The Potter party appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, wands drawn. All around them, shoppers were running as a troop of Death Eaters made their way down the Alley. A line of Ministry Aurors were trying to hold back the Death Eaters, but the non-lethal spells of the Aurors were doing nothing to impede the approaching Death Eaters.

"Are they really only using Stunners?" Harry cried as he led the others toward the Ministry line.

"Because they're sheeple!" Hermione quipped.

"Reductors on three," Harry growled. "One, two, THREE!"

"_REDUCTO!_" six voices cried out. Six bolts of magic shot over the Ministry Aurors' heads. The salvo caught the Death Eaters by surprise and tore through the weak shields that most Death Eaters were barely capable of conjuring. Four Death Eaters fell to the cobblestone with smoking holes in their chests, another was missing an arm, and another was missing a leg. Harry ducked under an Avada Kedavra before pulling out his handgun and snapping off four shots. Four more Death Eaters fell with holes in their arms or legs.

"Stay her, don't fire until you see the smoke. Use Stunners and Body-Binds, we need some information from them," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione and Lily said.

Harry flashed the two women a Potter-patented smirk before vanishing in a flash of green light. He reappeared behind the Death Eaters and quickly formed a half-completed Rasengan, which he slammed into the stone street. The condensed ball of chakra exploded on contact, Harry directed the force forward and down, sending a shockwave of rubble speeding toward the Death Eaters. The shockwave caught the Death Eaters unaware, as they felt the street beneath their feet surge and rise. Surprised cries filled the air, as the Death Eaters were thrown into the air. A volley of Stunners and Body-Binds picked off the flying Death Eaters.

"Hold you fire, that's all of them," Harry cried as the smoke settled and cleared.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness," Lily cried as she, James, and the others raced up the Alley.

"I'm fine mum, just a few cuts and scrapes," Harry said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of note card-sized slips of paper with a strange symbol on it. Harry made his way around to every surviving Death Eater and slapped a piece of paper onto their forehead. "These are chakra-repressing and paralyzing seals. They can't use magic or move when one is attached to them, and they can only be removed by me."

"Wow, I'm guessing that you learned that in Japan?" James asked. Harry nodded.

"Those would be perfect for the Aurors, just stun someone them, slap a seal on the prisoner and you won't have to worry about the prisoner being revived and getting away," Sirius said, squatting down and examining the seal on a Death Eater's forehead.

"Speaking of Aurors," Harry muttered as a series of sharp CRACKS filed the air. "Looks like reinforcements have finally arrived."

"Ministry of Magic Aurors! Nobody move!" a voice boomed out.

"You're late," Harry cried "As usual," he muttered.

"What the HELL took you all so long!" Lily screamed. The Ministry's elite cringed, as even seasoned Aurors knew not to get on Lily Potter's bad side, her temper was legendary. "How is it that you show up after the battle? The Ministry can't even protect Diagon Alley?"

"Whatever happened to the rapid-response Auror program that was set up during the last war?" James asked.

"Budget cuts," Shacklebolt snarled. "That imbecile Fudge had his lackey pretty much strip down the Auror and DMLE department before he was ousted. And they did it legally with some tricky paperwork, something about making sure the Department didn't get too big to control."

"WHAT!" Sirius and James roared.

"Of course, let me guess that Lucius Malfoy was behind the legislation?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he and Parkinson control enough of the votes to shoot down any attempt to overturn the bill," Kingsley said mournfully.

"Well, I wonder if we'll find any information with these new guests of the Ministry's holding cells," Harry said. "And I must say that I'm surprised that there was an attack so soon after Evan's death."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "I would have thought that now would be the perfect time to attack."

"If I was Voldemort, I would have let Evan's death stew in the minds. Let the despair of having their savoir defeated sink in, make it seem like there is no hope. So I'm guessing that this attack was just some Death Eaters who got drunk or what not and decided to stir up some trouble," Harry reasoned. "They probably thought that with Evan's death, they would have free reign."

"What's this on their foreheads?" an Auror asked as he slapped cuffs onto one of the Death Eaters.

Everyone looked at Harry, who bit his lip in thought. "They're magic repressing and paralyzing tags that I based off the magic suppressing cuffs that Aurors use, but they can only be removed by me," he said.

"What do you mean, 'they can only be removed by me'," an Auror snapped, staring Harry down.

"I made them, so they only responded to my magic, that way they couldn't be used against me if someone got a hold of them," Harry answered calmly.

"Well, Harry, would you mind undoing the tags so we can take them into custody?" Kingsley asked. "I give you my word that I will make sure they all get taken care of properly."

Harry looked at the taller man with a piercing stare. Kingsley felt as if his entire being was being judged, almost like Dumbledore's gaze. A minute, which seemed like an eternity to Kingsley, passed and Harry nodded.

"All right but make sure they're secured beforehand," Harry said. "I don't want people to think that it was my tags that failed if they manage to escape."

Some of the Aurors overheard this and bristled at the putdown but Harry ignored them as he followed Shak around, untagging the surviving Death Eaters and handing them to the Aurors. Once the Alley was clear, Harry turned back to his family.

"So then, now what?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we go to the castle?" Lily suggested. "I'm sure Minerva will be there and we can talk with her. We need to plan our next actions, Voldemort won't be happy that he lost another dozen or so Death Eaters."

"Probably, let me just set something up and we can go," Harry said. He pulled out some slips of paper from his cloak and quickly scribbled some symbols on them. When he had finished, Harry handed a piece of paper to Hermione, his parents, Sirius and Remus.

"What are these?" Lily asked.

"They are tags," Harry said. "I've given one to each of you, they act as alarm beacons of a sort. If you channel your magic into it, I'll know as will. The others with tags so if you're in trouble we can find you and come help."

"But we already have our Order medallions that do the same thing," James said.

"True, but I'm sure that Voldemort knows about those and will take precautions. These are like tattoos that are invisible unless you channel your magic into them."

"That's kind of like the Dark Mark isn't it?" Hermione said.

"True, I did kind of steal the concept from that but these don't drain your magic like the Mark does and it's not permanent," Harry said.

This seemed to mollify the others and Harry told them that to attach the seal to their skin in a place where it would be in easy reach, like on the inside of the wrist.

"All right, let's get up to the castle," Harry said when everyone had finished placing their seals on their wrists. The group vanished with a resounding CRACK, leaving the Alley clear aside from the remaining Aurors.

When the crushing pressure abated, Harry opened his eyes and saw Hogwarts castle before him. The group made their way up the drive to the front doors, where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're all alright," she said. "I got word from Alastor and Neville that they tried to assist but they couldn't get through the wards that the Death Eaters had erected. How were you able to get through?"

"Don't know, maybe we got there before the wards went up and besides those Death Eaters weren't very strong," Harry said. "Like I told Shak that Riddle probably didn't approve that. I'm thinking we go check with our resident Death Eater to see if Riddle has found out about the raid yet."

"Yes, I've been wanting to have a chat with my old childhood friend," Lily snarled. James, Sirius and Lupin wisely backed away from the redhead.

McGonagall nodded and led the group down to the dungeons. "We thought it best to leave them in the cells that you had Dobby take them too, since you said last night that you had set up special cells from them."

"Right then, who fancies a chat with a greasy bat and a delusional old man who has the most flamboyant taste in clothing I've seen outside of a poofters' pride parade," Harry said.

The others chuckled all their way down to the dungeons. "So who do we talk with first?" James asked.

"Snape," Harry said. "We all know that Albus is nearly psychotic in his belief in Snape, so if we can break Snape, we'll be able to shatter Dumbledore that much faster."

The other agreed and they went to the first cell. Severus Tobias Snape was sitting on a clean but thin cot, starring at a tray that held the remains of a meager meal of bread, cheese and luke-warm water.

"Why hello Severus, how are you enjoying your accommodations?" Harry said cheerily.

"Potter," Snape snarled. "What do I owe this 'pleasure'?"

"Oh you know, just came to get some information about your Master," Harry said.

"I'm telling you nothing," Snape shouted.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be saying much of anything," Harry said with a wide grin. "I understand that you're an Master Occulmens, I'm sure that you're proud of that fact. However, that won't be enough, for you see while I was away, I learned a lot of things. One of them was a very useful alternative to Legilmency, and it can bypass quite a bit of people's shields. I've already tried it on a couple of your Death Eater friends, like Antonin Dolohov and Theodore Nott Sr. to name a few, both of whom were considered very good Occulmens."

"Ha, those two are nothing compared to me," Snape cackled.

"Well then, lets put your boasting to the test, shall we?" Harry said. His hands blurred through several hand signs, "Omoi Yomu no Jutsu!"

Suddenly Harry was transported into Snape's memories, he felt Snape's shields buckle against his probe, then they shattered as Harry focused his probe into a sharp spear and rammed it though, breaking through them completely.

"Let's get a look at what Snape has been trying to hide from us," Harry said. He flashed through some more hand signs and said, "Nagori Jouei no Jutsu!" (Memory Projection). A beam of light shot out of the back of Snape's head, much like a film camera and using the wall as a screen.

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"It's an interrogation technique that allows me to project a subject's memory into the actual world," Harry said. "It also allows multiple people to view the memory. Anybody got popcorn?"

Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Though since this is Snivellus' head, we might want to forego the popcorn and conjure up some barf bags," Sirius said. The others nodded, Hermione flicked her wand and each person was holding a paper barf bag.

"Let the horror show begin," Harry said.

_Snape entered a large ornate room; the only illumination came from a fireplace at the other end of the room and several candles on the long table in the middle of the room._

_ "Well then Bellatrix, who do we have here?" Voldemort's sibilant voice hissed through the shadowy room._

_ "Yes My Lord, I have brought a new recruit to join your glorious vision," Bellatrix Lestrange said. "This is Severus Snape, a Slytherin who just graduated Hogwarts and a very promising Potions maker."_

_ "I see," Voldemort said. "So then Severus, you wish to join my Death Eaters and help me revolutionize our world?"_

_ "I do, for far too long these uppity Mudbloods and blood traitors have desecrated our traditions," Snape said. "I wish to make them pay for their crimes."_

_ "Good," Voldemort hissed. "Now then, before you become a Death Eater, you must pass a little test."_

_ "A test?" Snape asked. _

_ "Yes a test," Voldemort said, rising to his feet. "Follow."_

_ Snape walked after Voldemort as he led Snape down a hidden staircase to the dungeons. Snape heard screams, cries of pain and groans coming from the various cells they walked by. Voldemort stopped at the farthest cell._

_ "Here we are," Riddle said. "Now I've heard from my sources that aside from a talented Potioneer, you are also a talented duelist and spell creator, am I right?"_

_ "Yes my Lord," Snape said._

_ "Well then, please show me what you can do," Voldemort said, his eyes gleaming with malice._

_ Snape smiled, baring his teeth and stepped into the cell. A young woman was curled up in the corner, her body covered barely by a shredded dress; bruises peppered her visible skin, staring off into space. When Snape entered the cell and the door slammed shut behind him, the woman snapped her head around and saw Snape. When she did, the woman began trembling drastically trying to put as much distance between her and Snape. _

_ Snape sneered and flicked his wand at the woman. She froze, unable to move a muscle; Harry recognized it as a Body-Bind. Snape flicked his wand once more and suddenly the cell was filled with the woman's screams and pleas._

_ The group of memory divers had to grab their barf bags as Snape began toying with the young woman, using low-powered cutting curses to open slashes on the woman's arms and legs, before healing them a moment later. Harry and the others could feel the perverse pleasure welling up in Snape as he sent a cutting curse at the frozen woman that spilt the tattered rags that the woman had been wearing. Two quick spells from Snape changed the woman's hair and eyes from a dark brown and blue to a deep auburn and green, a near copy of Lily Potter._

The memory dissolved as Harry felt his magic begin to rage against it's restraints. He noticed that James, Sirius and Remus were having similar problems. James and Sirius' hands were clenching and relaxing as if around Snape's throat. Remus' eyes had turned from light brown to amber, a sign that Moony was beginning to rear his head.

"Remus, you have to calm down," Harry said, turning to the enraged wolf. "Don't forget who you are. You are the one in charge, not the wolf."

The others took notice of Harry trying to calm Lupin down; Sirius and James slid in front of Hermione and Lily, drawing their wands. No one cared about what happened to Snape.

"Please Remus, remember who you are!" Harry cried as he wrapped the trembling man in his arms. Slowly, the trembling stopped and Remus opened his eyes; they had returned to their normal light brown. Harry released him and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered. "I thought I could keep him under control."

"It's all right old friend," Sirius said, holstering his wand. "I don't know how you stayed human after seeing that."

Lily walked over to Lupin and gave him a tight hug. "It's ok Remus," she whispered. Lupin's shoulders fell, as the tension finally seemed to leave him.

"Maybe we should take a break," Hermione said, her face pale. Harry walked over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"That is probably a good idea," Harry said. "Let me just get the rest of his memories and we can view them in a Pensive rather than a like a home movie."

The others filed out of the room; Sirius, Remus and James quite reluctantly, and Hermione and Lily following them. Harry turned back to Snape, his eyes pulsing with power.

"So you still are after my mother, even back then you couldn't take the fact that she fell in love with James Potter," Harry said. "You are pathetic."

Snape spat at Harry's feet. "I don't need to say anything to you Potter, you're going to die by the Dark Lord's hands in the end."

"Perhaps but you first," Harry growled.

"You kill me, you don't have it in you," Snape sneered. "You're one of those Light weaklings, you can't take a life."

"Many have said that and yet they all died from my hand," Harry said. "But before you die, I'll be taking everything from you."

Harry's hands flashed through some hand signs and said, "Memori-danpu no Jutsu!" (Memory dump jutsu.)

A stream of images flew in front of Harry's eyes as he pulled out every single one of Snape's memories concerning Voldemort and the Death Eaters. With a flick of his wand, Harry conjured a glass jar and placed Snape's memories within it.

"Now then, it seems as if your time has come Severus Snape," Harry growled. "It is time to face your final judgment."

"The Dark Lord is invincible, he knows magic that you could only dream of," Snape said.

"I see," Harry said. "But don't you recall that pesky prophecy you overheard so many years ago. That line about the 'power he knows not.' Well guess what, I have that power and it will be the last thing your pitiful master ever sees."

Harry raised his hand and concentrated. Snape felt Harry's magic spike and his eyes widened as a blue ball of energy appeared in Harry's hands.

"This will be the last thing your pathetic master Tom Riddle ever sees on this Earth," Harry growled. The ball dispersed. "But I won't waste it on you, you aren't worthy to die by it."

"Ha, I knew you couldn't go through with it," Snape laughed. Harry began laughing as well, though his was much colder. It sent shivers up Snape's spine, much like Voldemort's would.

"Oh no, I am going to kill you Snape, I just said that I wasn't going to kill you with the Rasengan. No, I have a much more fitting end planned for you," Harry growled. "Don't worry about that!"

He turned and quietly left the cell, closing and sealing the door as he left. His parents, Sirius, Remus and Hermione were outside waiting for him.

"Did you get them?" Sirius asked his voice lowered to a growl like his Animagus form.

"I got them, now I'm just trying to decide on what to do with Snape," Harry said. "I would love to end him right now but…"

"You don't want to do it in cold blood, no matter how much he deserves it," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"What do you all suggest?" Harry asked the room at large.

"Can't we just kill him and be done with it," Sirius snarled.

"No, we need Snape alive for now," James said. "Padfoot, as much as I would love to kill Snape, we need him for the time being. We need to worry about Dumbledore right now."

"Right, I've got a special plan for Albus," Harry said. "Just follow my lead alright?"

The other nodded and the group made their way to the farthest cell, where the esteemed Albus Dumbledore was residing in. Like Snape's, the remains of a meal was on the tray on the bedside table, Dumbledore was sitting on the bed, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, look at what the great Albus Dumbledore has been reduced too, stewing in a jail cell, what has the world come too?" Harry said.

"Ah Harry, welcome," Dumbledore said. "And I see that you've brought company. Wonderful."

"You seem to be in a good mood considering your situation," Harry said.

"Yes well, I'm sure that the time will come when you see your mistake and come to release me," Dumbledore said serenely. Everyone was stunned at this, except for Harry.

"Our mistake, really Albus, please explain this to us," Harry said.

"Those magic draining things must have messed up his brain and made him finally crack," Sirius whispered.

"Well, I am the only one who can help you defeat Tom," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Since Evan was killed, the prophecy has been fulfilled and now I can defeat Tom and end this bloody conflict and usher in a new age of peace for our world."

"So that was your plan all along," Harry said. "You didn't expect Evan to be able to kill Tom. You believed that Evan had a Horcrux in him; he would die in battle taking that piece of Tom with him. But since you hadn't found the other Horcruxes yet, you knew that you couldn't finish off Riddle yet."

"Ah it seems that the young Mr. Potter has gotten it," Dumbledore said with a cheerful smile.

"So you sent my brother into battle knowing he would die," Harry growled, his eyes flashing.

"It was a risk that I had to take for the Greater Good," Dumbledore said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Of course not, because no one knows what the HELL you're talking about!" Harry roared. "You've never explained what this 'Greater Good' is all about."

"The Greater Good is for the benefit of our world," Dumbledore said. "I have been working toward this all my life, and I won't let you stop me. And I must ask you to release Severus, for he is a very important piece in my plan."

"Right, he's your pet Death Eater isn't he? Your inside link to Riddle, however you do realize that Snape has been playing you for a fool all this time. He's been working with Voldemort from the beginning."

"That's just he cover, Severus needs to stay undercover to make sure we don't lose our spy," Dumbledore said.

"Right, then you won't mind if I show you some of Snape's memories that you might find very interesting," Harry said. He pulled out the jar of Snape's memories and placed it on the table. "These are all of Snivellus' memories regarding Voldemort, how about you take a movie break?"

Harry's hands flashed through some hand signs and called out, "Nagori Jouei no Jutsu!"

A screen appeared on the wall opposite of Dumbledore, and Harry transfigured the jar into an old time movie camera and it began playing. "Zenshinfuzui no Jutsu!" (Paralysis jutsu.) Dumbledore froze; his eyes open unable to look away as Snape's memories played in front of him.

"Let's leave him, and then we'll see if Dumbledore thinks that Snape is truly is man," Harry said as he left the cell with the others in tow.


End file.
